The New Prophecy
by fictiongurl
Summary: We all know that Harry Should kill Voldemort. But what if it was his long lost daughter, Hermione, that had do do it. What if the prophecy was about her? DH My first fic...please don't hurt me.
1. This year should be fun

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

Pairings: Hermione/ Draco, Pansy/ Blaize

Summary: Hermione is Voldemort's long lost daughter, but she doesn't agree with what he does. She is Head Girl, has powers over the elements, is sorted into Slytherin, and finds the love of her life...

  
  


The New Prophecy

Chapter 1: This Year Should Be Fun

Hermione stood on platform 9 3/4, looking at the familiar scarlet Hogwarts train. This was her last year at Hogwarts and she was gonna remember it. As predicted, she had been made Head Girl. But not as predicted, she had had some major developments over the summer.

One, her look had changed drastically. Gone was the book-worm of 6 years. She now had straight, black hair with dark red streaks that came down to her shoulders in layers. Her figure had filled out to one that a super model would envy, and she had a nice tan from her vacation in Hawaii. Her eyes were an iceberg blue, but became black when she was using her powers, and a deep red when she was angry. She even got the courage to get her belly-button pierced.

Two, she found out that she could control the elements. She was an elemental sage. (A/N I know nothing about sages and whatnot, but that fit in my fic. Sorry for all those who do know!). 

And finally, she found out that she was the only child of that one and only Lord Voldemort. She was to be his heir, but she didn't want to be. She didn't agree with what he was doing. Sure she liked to be mean and evil, but that was an extreme.

Tired of standing around and deciding that she would rather avada kedavra herself that see Harry and Ron (they annoyed her greatly), she got on the train. Ignoring all the stairs, Hermione went into the Head compartment. She sat down and looked out the window, where she saw a familiar platinum blonde enter the platform...

  
  


Draco stood on the platform that Hermione stood on not too long ago. He was going to have a great year. His father had gotten him the latest broomstick available, the Wind Rider 6000, he was the Slytherin Quidditch captain, and he was Head Boy (A/N ::gasps:: never in a millon years would I have guessed!). The only thing that could annoy him this year was his father pestering him to be a Death Eater. Oh how he loathed his father and those mindless morons.

As he was heading to the Head compartment he saw the one person he couldn't stand.

'Pansy,' he sneered. He started to run towards the compartment now. A call of "Drakey!" was heard as he closed the door. He spun around in order to hide his face from view, and when he did, he saw a girl that he had never seen before.

'Holy crap she's hot,' he thought while scanning her up and down. "Uh... hi... I'm Draco Malfoy, Head Boy. Can I help you miss...?"

"Yes, Malfoy, I know who you are. And no, I don't need help," the girl said.

"Holy crap Granger?!"

"The one and only. But it's not Granger anymore. It's Riddle. Hermione Annabella Riddle."

"You're kidding me," he said, slightly shocked. 'She can't be Voldemort's lost daughter. Stupid, lying mudblood.' Then he said those exact words. At the mention of the word mudblood, Hermione snapped up and grabbed his throat and pinned him against the wall. Then she whispered in his ear in an almost deadly voice:

"I swear that if you ever call me a mudblood again, you will regret it for the rest of your short life. I am more powerful than you can ever imagine, Malferret." Then she let go and stepped back. He looked into her eyes and saw that she meant every word she said. He nodded in understanding.

Just then, Professor McGonagall came into the compartment. She was a little shocked at seeing her favorite student looking so different and in such close proximity with her worst enemy. She told them about their duties as the Heads, then she left.

A few minutes later the train pulled into the station at Hogsmead. Hermione quickly got off the train in order to avoid Harry and Ron, who fortunately hadn't gone looking for her. Ever since the summer of 5th year, they had been growing apart. This year it would most likely become a permanent separation. When she got off the train she headed for an empty carriage. But it wasn't empty for long because Malfoy went into that same carriage to escape from Pansy.

'Damn,' they thought at the same time. "I can tell you're going to be like the annoying little neighbor child that won't leave me alone this year, Malfoy," she snapped.

"Shut up," he replied. 'Good comeback, Draco,' he thought. The rest of the ride was in silence.

  
  


In the Great Hall, after the first years had bees sorted, Dumbledore stood to make some announcements.

"First off, for those who don't know, or refuse to listen (looking at Harry and Ron), the Dark Forest is off limits. This year's prefects are: from Gryffindor: Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter, from Slytherin: Pansy Parkinson and Blaize Zambini," Dumbledor continued on with the rest of the prefects, then came time for the Heads. "This year's Head Boy is Draco Malfoy." At this, a loud cheer erupted from the Slytherin table and Draco wore his usual smirk (A/N sexy!)

Dumbledore continued, "Professor McGonagall, if you could please get the Sorting Hat. Our Head Girl, due to certain circumstances, needs to be resorted. Hermione Granger, if you please."

The hall was dead silent. As Hermione stood there were a few gasps. Her new look and style had shocked everyone. She was wearing a black, pleated skirt, a dark green spaghetti-strap shirt, a silver netted shirt, and army style boots. (Cool outfit!). She walked up to McGonagall and stood there. A piece of parchment appeared in McGonagall's hand. She read from it,

"Hermione Annabella Riddle." Hermione smirked and went to the stool and sat. The Sorting Hat was nowhere near her head when it shouted, "Slytherin!!"

As she walked to her new house table and looking at Harry, Ron, and Draco, she thought, 'Well...this year should be fun.'


	2. Tattoos, Realizations, but still enemies

A/N: another chapter up. Hope you guys like it! (I still own nothing, btw.)

Thanks to anyone who reviews or already has!

  
  


The New Prophecy

Chapter 2: Tattoos, Realizations, but still enemies

Dumbledore led the Heads to their dorm in silence. He was as disappointed to have Hermione in Slytherin as many of the students. He sighed and showed them the portrait to their common room. It was behind a picture of a loin and a snake. Hermione grimaced at the lion.

"The password is New Beginning (A/N: good song by Trapt!)." After saying this, Dumbledore left, looking very sullen.

"New Beginning," Hermione said. She went into the common room and Draco followed. Neither student thought that there could be such an elegant room in the dreary castle. They were wrong.

Their common room had half wood walls (the bottom half) and the top half had swirling Slytherin colors, the couches were green with silver blankets and pillows, a huge stone fireplace, a mini library, two desks, a mini fridge (those are so cool. There should be one in every room across America!), and an entertainment center. The carpet was green with the Slytherin crest in silver and their names in silver. There were two sets of stairs, one leading to Hermione's room, the other leading to Draco's room. The bathroom was in between the stairs on the first floor.

After checking out their common room, Hermione turned to check out the person she would be sharing it with for the rest of the year. Draco's hair was no longer gelled back, but hung freely in his face. He was wearing a tight green shirt that showed off his finely tuned body, baggy black jeans, a silver, ball necklace, and some wrist bands. He even had a nice tan. All in all, he was hot.

'If he weren't such a bastard, I'd do him,' Hermione thought, 'What?!Where'd that come from?! Bloody hell!!'

Draco felt someone's eyes on him, so he turned to look at their owner. When he saw Hermione their eyes locked. They had a silent battle with their eyes. A sunny day fighting back a storm. Finally she broke away.

"I'm gonna look at my room," she muttered before she went up the stairs. Draco soon followed suit and went to his room.

  
  


Hermione's room was a blank canvas. She charmed her walls to look like a tropical beach, going through all the seasons, feeling and smelling the breeze, etc. It moved too. She changed her bed into a hammock, tied between two palm trees. She had Tiki torches for lights, and she put in a little hut where she could keep her clothes and her stereo. She decorated with a few surfboards and whatnot. In one of the trees she put a nest for her Peregrine Falcon, Oleaje. With her room complete, sand and all, she went into the bathroom to change.

Meanwhile, in Draco's room, he was decorating as well. He charmed his walls to look like an old Japanese temple in the mountains. His bed became a futon and he had lanterns for light. He decorated with some dragon statues and some samurai statues. He even put in a meditation area. A relaxing room. Being fully satisfied with his room, Draco changed into some green silk boxers and went downstairs to read.

After Hermione took a shower and changed into some black shorts and a green spaghetti-strap shirt, she went downstairs to watch t.v. She wanted to watch one of her favorite shows, Will and Grace.

When she got downstairs she saw Draco. She gave a sigh of annoyance.

'Man, this is gonna be a long year with him bein' everywhere,' she thought.

At her sigh, Draco looked up. He almost dropped his book. Never before had he seen anyone so beautiful.

'If only she weren't such a bitch and know-it-all, I'd do her. What?! Where'd that come from?!' he thought.

Hermione, getting tired of all the arguing going on in her head, said, "You're looking hot tonight, Malfoy."

With that she went to watch t.v. She barley heard Draco's "You too". She smiled and went to watch Will and Grace. (A/N: I love that show!!). When she turned around, Draco saw something on her lower back. It was a tattoo.

'Woah,' he thought, 'never thought I'd see the day when miss know-it-all got a tat.'Upon closer examination he saw that it was a black tiger with white stripes, two swords corssed in the background like an "x", and the Slytherin crest behind it all. It was the Riddle family crest. Each member had their animagus form in the middle. Draco knew this.

"So you're really her?" he asked.

She turned towards him and gave him a look that said, "oh sure now you believe me. As if my new look, attitude, and general Slytherinness wasn't obvious enough for you"

"Yeah," she stated nonchalantly.

"I'm goin to bed, this is too much." And with that, he was gone. After a few hours of t.v., Hermione, too, went to bed.

  
  


The next morning Draco walked out of his room and into what he thought was the bathroom. When he heard a girl's scream, he instantly woke up. Lo and behold, there was Hermione clad in her underwear a black bra. Needless to say, he was a happy man until she kicked him out.

After he got dressed, he waited downstairs for Hermione. He wanted to apologize because this girl had more power over his father than he did. Also, as Heads, they were expected to maintain a good image of the school. 

When she finally came down he noticed the change in her uniform. The skirt was shorter, the shirt and vest were tighter, she wore her robes open, and she added boots. While he studied her, she studied him. His pants were nice and baggy, the shirt and vest molded to his fine body, and too had added boots. Finally the silence was broken.

"Uh... s-sorry about that little incident back there," he finally stated.

"Oh. Yeah. That. It happens," she replied off-handedly.

They finally went down to the Great Hall for some breakfast. Just before they went through the doors, Draco couldn't help himself. He leaned over and kissed Hermione. At first she resisted, then she gave in. But after a while they remembered who the were snogging and broke apart instantaneously. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Draco spoke:

"Look Riddle," he said, "man, does that sound weird... that didn't change anything. We're still enemies."

"Yeah," she agreed, "we're still enemies... still enemies."

With that they went into the Great Hall and ate some breakfast. Little did they know, their episode had been seen by two pairs of eyes...

  
  


A/N: well... that's it for now! Please review! I need input people! Till next time!


	3. Encounters with old friends

Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Except the plot. So there.

Thanks to all my reviewers: Trapt*ROCKS*My World

Samantha-Carlyn

Supreme Neo Countess

angelc1415

Mione Riddle/Malfoy

paprika90

Since you liked it... here's some more!

  
  


The New Prophecy

Chapter 3- Encounters with old friends

Most of Hermione's classes that day had been pretty uneventful. The only exceptions were Potions and Transfiguration. In Potions, Snape seemed quit happy to have the smartest witch at Hogwarts in his house. In fact, he awarded her 100 points just for bing in Syltherin. Transfiguration, however, was a different story...

Professor McGonagall seemed to depressed to teach, but tried to anyway. It was horrible. Well for the Gryffindors at least. Since she was so depressed at seeing her favorite student in the worst house, she never the chaos while she was talking about being an animagus.

The Syltherins were sleeping, hexing Gryffindors, the usual. The Gryffindors, however, were trying to maintain their good image, but were failing miserably. Eventually the whole room was involved in a fight.

  
  


Hermione was sitting in the back, laughing at all the other students and talking with her new group of friends (or followers, whichever you prefer).Surprisingly, Pansy was one of them.

Draco was, for some unknown reason, was watching Hermione talk to Pansy. It was a sight to see. Mainly because it was so weird. This wouldn't have happened last year. It was then that Draco noticed something rather odd.

'Hmm,' he pondered, 'usually Pansy is mean and nasty towards any new competition, but... wait. Competition? Hermione? I mean, Riddle? No way. Ugh. Confused. Must sit. Oh, wait. I am. Good for me...'

Suddenly, a stray spell went for Hermione. She saw it coming and dodged. There was a huge black hole where Hermione's head had been only moments before.

"Whose was that!!!" she yelled in a surprisingly commanding voice. So commanding, that everyone stopped hurling curses.

To everyone's horror, Hermione had her wand out and ready. She was gonna hex whoever sent that spell towards her into oblivion. Everyone was scared, and for a good reason. Draco, on the other hand, liked this new attitude. He hated to admit it, but it was true.

Just as Hermione was about to curse the entire class, the bell rang. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief and ran for the door. Hermione glared at the classes' retreating backs, then grabbed her things and walked away.

  
  


Since classes for the day were over and there was still an hour before dinner, Hermione decided to go to her dorm. She was just about to turn the corner to the hall where her room was located, when two voices called out her name. Knowing who the voices belonged to, Hermione stopped. She saw it completely pointless to try and out-run them. She turned.

"What?" she asked, very irritated.

"Mi ::breath:: o ::breath:: ne." they said, still a little breathless.

"Again... what?" she demanded.

"We just..." they started, but cut short. Since they hadn't seen her up-close yet, they now saw how much she had changed, and how beautiful she had become. The found it hard to believe that she had once graced them with her presence, let alone hang out with them.

Hermione had noticed them gawking instantly. Enraged, she decided to speak her mind.

"Oh now I'm noticed. No longer a bookworm. Grow some boobs and get some curves, and suddenly you're the center of attention! Stop looking at me like that!" she screamed.

"Listen to us Mione..."

"No! You listen to me. We are no longer friends. ::bitter laugh:: Then again we never really were. If it weren't for some stunts I pulled off in first year, you would've never talked to me. If it weren't for my brains, I would've been thrown out like a pair of old gym socks."

Harry and Ron looked down. She was right. They knew it all to well. Harry started to talk to try to make amends, but to no avail.

"Look Hermione," he started.

"Shut it Potter," she snapped, sounding a lot like Draco (A/N: hmmm... wonder how she could've gotten that?). "Hermione Granger is dead. I'm a Riddle now. If you ever, and I mean ever, try to talk to me again, I will make your life a living hell. Do you hear me? Have a nice day. Oh, and say hello to your newest enemy."

When she finished, she turned around and went to her dorm. She was almost in tears when she reached the portrait. After all, it is kinda hard to just throw away six years of friendship. Even if they are your father's enemies.

That night Hermione stayed in her room and cried herself to sleep.

  
  


A/N: Whew! Done at last! Sorry it took so long to update, but I had a major case of brain fart. Okay, I was told that thus was moving a little fast, so I'm gonna have an interesting twist for a while. For a few chapters I'll make it a Hermione/Blaize fic. Don't worry. It'll still be a D/H, cause they'll be fallin in love more and more the whole time! Until next time! Please review!!


	4. Feelings for the enemy, Hogsmead

Disclaimer: I still own nothin but the plot.

A/N: thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! Now on with the story!! Hope you like it!

The New Prophecy

Chapter 4- Feelings for the enemy, Hogsmead

A little over a month had gone by since the once "Golden-Trio"'s encounter in the hall. Both parties had done a pretty good job at avoiding each other. Though Harry and Ron really wanted to talk to Hermione, they felt it best not to incur her wrath. The same could not be said for Draco, however.

He and Hermione had their fair amount of fighting going on. But one time Draco went a little too far and called Hermione a mudblood. It was an accident, but his slip of tongue landed him in the hospital for three weeks. 

On Friday morning, October 15, at breakfast Hermione was sitting with her friends, reveling in the fact that they liked her for her, when Dumbledore made an announcement.

"This Halloween there will be a Halloween Dance. Students will wear costumes. It will start at 8:00 p.m. and end at midnight. Now, tuck in!"

The hall was filled with the buzz of excited whispers as Dumbledore finished his announcement. Hermione, Pansy, and all her other friends decided to go to Hogsmead on Saturday to get their costumes. The only thing to do now was find a man to go to the dance with.

That afternoon, in Potions, Harry and Ron were talking about Hermione (again), and the dance. It was then that Ron revealed a shocking secret to Harry.

"So are you gonna take Lavender to the dance, mate?" Harry enquired.

"Well... yeah... I guess. That is if the person I wanna take is well... taken,"Ron said dejectedly.

"Another person? Who?"

"Well... uh... it's... uh..."

"Oh, come on mate! Don't leave me in the dark!"

"::sigh::... it's... Her... Hermione," Ron confessed in a whisper.

"What?!" Harry whispered angrily.

"I know... I know...It's just that I haven't gotten over her yet. And now look at her. She's beautiful and smart. Can't get much better than that can you?"

"Can't argue there. But you know what she said." 

"Yeah. I know."

"It'll be okay. Maybe you can ask her to dance. I'm sure she'll be happy 'cause of the holiday."

"Maybe."

And with that the bell rang. Ron watched Hermione leave with her friends and gave a little defeated sigh. He soon left with Harry towards the Gryffindor common room.

That night, after dinner, Hermione was walking past the Great Hall with her Windrider 6000 (she learned to like flying and was incredibly good at Quidditch) when a certain Blaze Zabini called her name. She saw him and smiled.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly.

"Hey. I was wondering... would you like to go to the dance with me?" 

She smiled her best smile and replied, "Of course."

"Alright. I'll meet you at your room around 7:45."

"Okay. See ya then."

"See ya." Before he left he gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek; she smiled and blushed. Then he walked off. Hermione touched her cheek, smiled, then walked off to the Quidditch pitch.

Ron, who had seen the encounter from the shadows, stepped out from behind to column he had been using to hide. He looked in the direction in which Hermione had gone off, then the one Blaze took. He ran after Blaze. When he caught up he called out.

"Oi! Zabini!"

"What do you want Weasel?"

"I wanted to tell you that if you do anything to hurt Hermione I'll..."

"You'll what? You don't scare me you pathetic waste of space. In fact... I'm sure that you still like her" Ron blushed. "Ah ha... ha ha... that's rich. It'll never happen. Not even in your dreams. Now scram before I start to spread the word that..."

Blaze didn't even have to finish his threat before Ron ran off.

'Hmm,' he thought. 'I might have to tell Draco about this. I know that he likes Hermione, he just doesn't want to admit it. That's why I asked her to the dance. Get 'em jealous. Anyway... we need a new chaser for the team. And if the Weasel likes her it might make it hard for him to stop her. That's an advantage for us...'

Outside, Hermione was flying around the pitch. She had been practicing all summer and was quite good. She was just sitting in the air for a while when someone spoke to her.

"What the hell are you doing here, Riddle?" Draco asked.

"None of your damn business, Malfoy," she responded.

"Well... seein as I'm Quidditch captain, and you were doin some damn good ridin... I'll make it my business."

"You watched me?"

"Yeah. Couldn't help it. But don't flatter yourself. You were good."

"Thanks... I guess."

"Don't mention it. Really. Don't mention it."

"Yeah. Whatever."

After that, Hermione flew to her balcony. Draco watched her go, then went to practicing.

The next morning, Blaze told Draco about what he learned about Ron the other day.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked, feeling quite happy because he could use this new found information to his advantage.

"I'm positive," Blaze answered.

"Hmm. We do need a new chaser... she'd be perfect. The Weasel wouldn't want to upset her now..."

"It's perfect. I'll tell her about the tryouts on the Saturday after Halloween."

"Alright. This year, Gryffindor's goin down."

Meanwhile, in Hogsmead, Hermione and her friends were shopping for their costumes for the dance. Right now they were in the Three Broomsticks having a butterbeer. The table was filled with the chatter of school, their costumes, and of course, dates.

"So Pansy," Hermione inquired, "who asked you to the dance?"

"Well, my Drakey finally came around and asked me," she squealed with delight. "So Hermione, Who asked you to the dance?"

"The one and only Harry Potter," she replied sarcastically. "I already told you guys about a hundred times. Blaze asked me. I'm so happy. He's so hot!"

"Not as hot as Drakey," Pansy snapped back.

The girls all shared a laugh. Just then, Harry and Ron walked in. Ron looked over and saw Hermione. His eyes held a look of longing. As her looked at Hermione, she turned her head and caught him staring at her.

"Oh bugger," she sighed. "Come on guys. Let's go." She didn't like the way Ron was looking at her. As they walked by Ron and Harry, they all shot glares at each boy. Hermione's was by far the coldest.

When Hermione got back to room that night, it was around midnight (Head duties and hangin with her friends). She thought now would be a good time to go to sleep. As she drifted off to sleep, she thought of the dance that rapidly approaching. A faint smile could be seen on her face as she slept.

A/N: Done with another one! Please review. Let me know what you think. Questions, comments, let me know. Until next time. "All this does not fit in my pants." a quote by my dear friend Tracy. Love ya girl! 


	5. The Halloween Dance, a new couple

Disclaimer: still own nothing but the plot, so don't say anything.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! Trapt*ROCKS*My World you are my most faithful reviewer! You rock! Now time for another chapter!

The New Prophecy

Chapter 5- The Halloween Dance

Finally, the day of the Halloween Dance had arrived. The air was filled with holiday cheer, especially from the Syltherins. It was their favorite holiday (A/N: Hmm. I wonder why?)

That evening, around 7:00, Hermione and her groupies (A/N: hehe. I like that word.) Were getting ready in her room. They had kicked Draco out of the entire vicinity. He was forced to change in the Syltherin common room.

After a while, it was finally time to meet the boys. As others went down to the common room, Hermione and Pansy could hear the male grunts of approval. Pansy and Hermione had stayed behind. They decided to make the main attraction.

Pansy went down first. She was dressed as the queen of Vampires. She had a black, leather skirt, a black leather bodice, black leather knee-high boots, a black, off the shoulder shirt, and a silver choker with an actual vampire fang in it. Her hair was half up and half down. The top half was in pigtails. She also had her teeth transfigured into vampire teeth. And she had on some light make-up (A/N: you can think of that on your own, use your imagination people!).

Hermione listened as Pansy made her entrance. There were a few gasps as she descended the stairs. Soon after, Hermione decided to go downstairs.

She decided to go as an angel. She was wearing a silver, off the shoulder shirt that belled out at the bottom of the sleeves, a white bodice with black trim, a white skirt, white knee-high boots, a green choker with the Japanese symbol for tiger on it, and white wings with iridescent green in them. Her hair was half up and half down. The top half was braided and met in the back to look like a halo (AN: you know like in Romeo and Juliet with Leo DiCaprio and Claire Danes?). She put on some black eyeliner and some light make-up. She even put glitter in her hair.

Blaize and Draco, and the rest of the gang were waiting for Hermione to come downstairs. A few minutes later, they heard her footsteps on the stairs. Soon enough, they saw her feet. The anticipation was so thick that they could have cut it with a knife. Finally Hermione was all the way down the stairs.

She was a breathtaking sight. Even the guys that already had their dates were staring open-mouthed. Blaize thought that Hermione looked the part. To him, she was an angel.

Hermione gave her man the once over. He looked good. No, not good. He looked like a god! He was wearing a silver button-up shirt, white pants, the same kind of wings as Hermione, white boots, a sliver necklace with the Japanese symbol for phoenix on it. His jet black hair was spiked and he was brave enough to put some glitter in it. He earned the official Hermione seal of approval.

As the group walked to the Great Hall, Hermione stole a glance at Draco. He matched Pansy very well, only without the leather. He was wearing a black button-up shirt, black jeans, a black leather vest, black boots, he added some demon horns to his hair that were silver, he had green snake skin wings, and a silver necklace with the Japanese symbol for dragon on it. He looked hot.

Draco cast a glance at Hermione and caught her staring. She immediately turned away, a faint blush on her cheeks. He looked at her for a moment before returning his attention to Pansy and the doors to the Great Hall that were now loomed before them.

Of course, in traditional Syltherin style, they were fashionably late. They decided to go in one couple at a time. After a few couples (A/N: they went with others, remember?) It was finally time for Draco and Pansy's turn. Hermione caught a glimpse of everyone in the hall staring at the door.

Now time for Hermione and Blaize to go in. Blaize offered his arm to Hermione.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"We shall," she said in return.

When they stepped through the doors they saw the beauty of the hall. There was fog over the windows and around the tables. Along the walls there were torches, their glow enhanced by the fog made the hall creepier. There were cobwebs, bats, skeletons, and the ghosts. It was basically made to look like a dungeon. They loved it.

As Hermione and Blaize looked around, every eye was on them. This couple was the best so far. They would probably win the award for best couple.

Ron watched Hermione throughout the evening. He felt a huge spike of jealously each time she danced with a guy. He felt it should be him dancing with her. She should be his angel.

Finally, it was time for the last dance and awards. Ron had finally found the courage to try to ask Hermione to dance. But just as he was about to make his way over, Draco had gotten to her.

"Hermione," he started," as Heads, Dumbledore requests that we share the last dance together. So, may I have this dance?" He mockingly bowed to her.

"I believe you may," she said, mockingly curtsying.

Draco led her to the dance floor and began to dance. The couple was quite a site to see. She an angel, and he a demon. There was an awkward silence for a while.

"Hermione, I propose we be civil to each other. At least try to be pleasant when in the same room, ya know?" Draco asked.

"I think I do. Sure. Why not," she agreed.

As they finished their conversation, the song ended.

"As the dance comes to a close," Dumbledore began, "it is time to give out the awards. The categories are: most scary, best dressed, silliest costume, best group, and best couple."

Everyone gathered around anxiously. They knew who the best couple was, but they were still excited about the other awards to be given.

"Tonight's most scary costume award goes to Mr. Goyle, for his dementor costume." There was a polite round of applause as he went to get his award.

"The best dressed costume award goes to Mr. Potter, for his James Bond costume. A muggle hero." The applause was a little louder at this, Harry being the hero he is and all.

"The silliest costume award goes to Ms. Bullstrode for her imitation of our ex-Professor Umbridge." At the sight of Millicent the entire hall burst into laughter. She cleared her throat like Umbridge, then took her seat.

"Our best group of the evening goes to Mr. Potter, Mr. and Ms. Weasley, and Ms. Brown for their costumes and the characters from James Bond: Die Another Day." The hall rang with cheers as the group made their way to Dumbledore. Ron chanced a glance at Hermione, only to see that she couldn't care less. Disappointed, he left the stage.

"Now for our best couple. No surprise here, Ms. Riddle and Mr. Zabini for their angel costumes, very well done you two." The hall burst into the loudest cheers of the evening. Even though many people didn't like them, they still wanted them to win. They really did look like heavenly beings.

Later that night, as Blaize walked Hermione back to her room, he asked her a question:

"Hermione, I know this is a little fast, but would you be my girlfriend?" he timidly asked.

She thought it over for a moment before responding, "I would love to be your girlfriend."

Blaize smiled and kissed Hermione. As he walked back to his own room he thought, 'Let my plan commence.'

A/N: Whew! ::wipes sweat off forehead:: Another one done! Hope you liked it!. Please review. If you could give some suggestions or just want to talk about it, review! That's how I can write what you like! So... Until next time! 


	6. Quidditch

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter... but I do own the plot and any new ideas that came from my head.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! Here's another chapter for you.

The New Prophecy

Chapter 6- Quidditch

It was Saturday, time for Syltherin Quidditch tryouts. Blaize had told Hermione to tryout, and she agreed.

Hermione would be trying out for the position of chaser. Since Draco thought she was excellent, she was pretty much a shoe-in, but she still had to show her stuff (A/N: rules... who needs em?).

Finally it was time for Hermione to tryout. She got on her broom and took off. She did some of the best flying anyone had ever seen. When she came down, the other students were applauding. Draco made his way over to her.

"Congratulations, Hermione," he said. "You've just been selected as chaser for the Syltherin team."

Hermione smiled and ran over to Blaize, who was ready to greet her with open arms.

"I made it! I made it!" she exclaimed happily before pulling him into a passionate kiss. Draco watched the couple with a smile on his face. His best friend was happy, his team might win the cup, and he, too, had a girlfriend: Pansy. (A/N: don't worry, things will be awkward between them.). He had found that Pansy could be quite charming when she wasn't trying to impress him. He walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss. Life was good.

After tryouts, Draco decided to have a practice so her could really get ahead and so he could tell Hermione about his plan for beating all the teams, especially Gryffindor, seeing as that was who the plan was really for. He was glad that they had called a truce. Talking to her would be much easier now that she wasn't glaring at him.

When practice was over, Draco called Hermione into the team's conference room. It was time to tell her what she'd be doing against Gryffindor.

"Okay, Hermione. You'll be our secret weapon. The Gryffindor team is our only major opponent. Stupid Potty and Weasel. If the Weasel King starts to block too many of our goals, then we'll put you to use on actually scoring. You'll be really useful. Not that you aren't already. You see, Weasley still has a little bit of a crush on you. So... just think of something to distract him and we'll be good as gold," he explained. 

"Well okay. But what about Potter? He always catches the snitch before you," she asked in amusement.

"Hmm. You have sharp eyes, right? (She nodded). Well you can look for the snitch when he starts racing for it. You'll beat him because he still has that outdated Firebolt. Just cut him off and continue playing."

"Perfect. Can do cap'in," she said smiling.

"Okay then. Dinner time! Race ya," he said playfully.

"Alright. Ready? One, two..." then she started running.

"CHEATER!" Draco called after her.

"Syltherin," she responded in a 'duh' tone.

"Smart ass," he muttered. The he chased after her.

At the Great Hall, Draco finally caught up to Hermione after a tiering race.

"I win," she playfully teased.

"Jerk," he responded. 

"Hey you two," a voice called from the distance. They turned to see Blaize and Pansy walking towards them. Hermione's face lit up when she saw Blaizse. She ran into his open arms. Draco calmly made his way to Pansy and hugged her. Then the group proceeded into the hall for some dinner.

As the four friends made their way in, the new Gryffindor "Super Quadruple" made their way out. Ginny was latched to Harry's arm, and Lavender was trying to get Ron to pay attention to her, but he was otherwise occupied. Harry and Ginny were glaring at Draco and Pansy, while Ron had a look of pure hatred for Blaize, seeing as he was Hermione's boyfriend and one of hands currently resided on her ass.

Harry was just about to insult the menacing members of Syltherin when Hermione said, "It would be wise to keep your trap shut Potter. Remember what I said."

Harry instantly shut his mouth and walked off. Before he left, Draco shouted to his retreating back, "I hope you're ready for a rough season, Potty! I've got a new chaser, making my team unstoppable!"

Harry didn't say anything. He just kept walking, having the feeling that Hermione's hand was on her wand. The rest walked off after Harry. As Ginny walked past Hermione she muttered, "Death eating skank." Hermione heard this, knowing that Ginny never intended it to be heard.

As the Syltherins went to their table, Hermione thought, 'I won't forget that Weaselette.'

Later that night, in Draco and Hermione's common room, the two inhabitants were playing video games (A/N: go Soul Calabur!) and singing along with their favorite songs. Draco had just finished dancing to DDR. It was Hermione's turn. They were challenging each other's high scores.

"Ugh. Fine. You're the best at DDR," said an exasperated Hermione. "But how are you at singing?" 

"Bring it on," said an eager Draco. He had taken singing lessons when he was a child, and he was now ready for someone else to know. "I'll go first," he said confidently.

He started up the game. While they were waiting for the memory to load, Draco asked, "Are you excited about the game in two weeks?"

"You bet. I have a few issues to work out with certain people, and they'll be settled out on that pitch," said a slightly angry Hermione.

"Good to hear," he checked the game, "Okay. Be prepared to be amazed."

The song "These Walls", by Trapt, began to play. Draco sang along in perfect pitch. It was a flawless performance. Draco wasn't kidding when he said amazed. It wasn't just amazing, it rendered Hermione speechless. When Draco finished, his one-woman audience gave him a standing ovation. He laughed and bowed.

"Thank you, thank you," he said regally. "Does that mean you give up?"

"You wish," she responded. "I might beat you." Now, Hermione had never taken any lessons, but she could sing very well. She just had a natural talent for singing. Draco took a seat and waited while Hermione's song loaded. 

"Hermione chose to sing "My Last Breath", by Evanescence. Soon, she began to sing. When Draco heard her voice he was floored. Her voice was beautiful! He knew she had won this contest hands down. Her voice seemed to mesmerize him. He just sat there with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

Finally, she finished. Since she never liked it when people watched her as she sang, she put up a screen. When she took it down, she saw Draco gaping at her.

"Umm," she said uncomfortably. "Is that a good stare or a bad one?" He continued to stare dumbly. "Hello?" She walked up to him and knelt down to his level. "Snap out of it!" she yelled as she smacked him.

"Wha...?!" 

"You okay?"

"Yeah. That was really good. You should sing up for the talent show before Christmas."

"I can't. I..."

"If I do it, will you do it?"

"Umm... oh... alright."

"Great. I can't wait."

He looked into her eyes. They sat there staring for a while. Before he knew it, Draco started to move closer. Hermione was almost caught in the moment, but suddenly stopped, remembering that she had a boyfriend.

"It's getting late. I'm going to bed." She got up and left.

"G'night," he said as Hermione's door closed. He put his head in his hands. "What is she doing to me?" he whispered to himself. Of course, he realized that in the last week, this wasn't the first time he's caught himself staring or wanting to steal a kiss from her.

Soon, he went to his room. As he drifted off to sleep, an image of Hermione popped into his mind. He fell asleep with a slight smile on his face, unaware that tonight was when he started to fall for Hermione Riddle.

A/N: Whew! Another one done. Sorry about the long wait, but school's been busy. Ever notice how teachers don't seem to realize that you had other classes too? Oh well. It happens. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Until next time kids. And remember: don't talk to strangers. 


	7. Syltherin vs Gryffindor

**Disclaimer: ** I own nothing. Except the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. (one day I plan to own Tom Felton. ^_^)

Author's note: Here's another chapter. Sorry it took so long. Thanks to all my reviewers!

**The New Prophecy**

Chapter 7- Syltherin vs. Gryffindor

                Before everyone knew it, it was time for the first Quidditch match of the season: Syltherin vs. Gryffindor. The Syltherins were hoping for a win, while the Gryffindors were sure they would win.

                During his practices, Draco had incorporated ways for his team to give Hermione the ball while blocking Harry. Needless to say, he was confident about a win. He walked up to Hermione.

                "You nervous?" he enquired.

                "Nah, just wanna kick some ass," she replied.

                "That's good."

                "Yup."

                The door to the pitch opened soon after. The roar of the crowed soon filled the players' ears.

                "Let's go!" shouted Draco.

                The team flew onto the pitch. The cheers they got from their fellow Syltherins were immense. The Gryffindor team, who had already been on the pitch, flew to the center. It was customary for the captains to shake hands. (A.N: I'll list the teams at the end of the chapter.)

                Draco and Harry met in the center of the pitch surrounded by their team. They glared as they shook hands. Neither said a word. They then proceeded to let go, as if the other had a deadly disease.

                Ron looked around the circle they formed to see if he could find out who their new chaser was, but whoever it was, was being hidden from his view.

                Madam Hooch stepped out. "I want a clean game, from both teams," she said sternly, but it was of no use. Syltherin would never play fair. She took the quaffel, let out the two bludgers and the golden snitch, and the game was under way.

                Hermione's main task was passing, since they didn't want to surprise Ron too soon.

                A few hours into the game, Gryffindor was in the lead, 120:70. It was time for Hermione to go into action. The quaffel was passed to her, and she headed towards the three rings.

                Ron looked around the pitch and saw a head with black hair and red streaks making its way towards him. He knew that hair all to well. He spent a good majority of his day staring at that head. It was Hermione. She was Syltherin's new chaser. This wouldn't be a good season for him.

                Hermione made it to the rings, but Ron looked ready. So she flew to left, winked at Ron and smiled, then threw the quaffel. Ron, not very used to attention from such a lovely lady (especially his crush), was stunned, and the ball sailed through the hoop.

                "Syltherin scores," announced Seamus, very unenthusiastically. The Syltherins cheered loudly as the rest of the stadium booed.

                A few more hours had gone by, it was now night. Finally, Harry had seen the snitch. He went for it. Unfortunately for him, Hermione had seen it too. She gave a loud whistle to let her team know. The Syltherin chasers flew over Harry and "accidentally" dropped the quaffel. Hermione dove for it and caught right in front of Harry. She smirked at him. She looked even more evil because of the hair from her pony tail had fallen out framing her face. Harry was stunned. Not only had she used to hate the sport a few months ago, she was not being used against him.

                When she flew off, the snitch was gone. Suddenly Draco dove for something. Harry tried desperately to catch up, but failed. For the first time, Harry had lost a game to Draco; to Syltherin.

                Syltherin house rushed onto the pitch. The team was hoisted on their housemates' shoulders like heroes. Cries of "Syltherin rules!" could be heard even after the house had reached the castle.

                Later that night, Hermione and Draco got back from a party in the Syltherin common room. They decided to unwind by watching "A Midsummer Night's Dream". They sat on the couch and about a half hour into the movie, Hermione fell asleep on Draco's lap. (A.N.: not a bad place to be, huh? Lucky girl…) He turned off the movie, picked her up, and took her to her room.

                After leaving her room he went downstairs to read. But he couldn't concentrate. His thoughts kept drifting to Hermione. 

                "Crap," he muttered, with his head in his hands.

A.N: Well another chapter done. Sorry it took so long, but I'm having a major case of writer's block. Any suggestions for chapter nine? (I already have eight done, just let me type it and it'll be up shortly.) So please review. I really like feed-back. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!! Until next time Kiddies. Oh yeah! I have just discovered that Tom Felton is a year younger than me! I'm not a cradle robber! Yay! Happy day! Okay, I'm done now. Later days.


	8. Thanksgiving, feelings revealed

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot.

A/N: Here's another chapter for all you readers. Hope you like it. Thanks to my reviewers!

PriNcEsS-oF-D-c – thanks for the suggestion. I think I'll save that for Christmas break. Thank you though. I will use that idea (or something like it). Thanks again!

**The New Prophecy**

Chapter 8- Thanksgiving, feelings revealed

                A couple weeks had passed since the Quidditch match. Gryffindor had been moping around the entire time as if Harry himself had died. Their team's confidence had been killed in that game. Students had come to know that game as the "Syltherin match".

                Harry and Ron seemed to be taking it really hard. Their former beast friend had been part of the game that would go down in the record books. And she used to hate the sport!

                "Let's not think about her anymore, mate," Harry said tiredly. Ron had been walking around like a zombie since the game.

                "I'll try," Ron sighed. 'But she's been haunting my dreams,' he thought forlornly.

                "Give Lav a shot."

                "I dunno…"

                "Aw come on. She really likes you."

                "One date. That's it. If it doesn't work, leave me to my self pitying."  

                "::sigh:: okay…"

Meanwhile, Hermione and Draco were in Hogsmead ordering the food for the Thanksgiving feast that night. They had just come out of the Three Broomsticks for the drink order and were now making their way back to the castle.

                While walking back, they had been sharing, telling jokes, and the occasional Quidditch play. Over time, Draco had begun to notice how much he enjoyed hearing Hermione talk and laugh. He felt like he would bring her the moon gift-wrapped if it meant keeping her happy.

                During the past week he had begun studying little traits about her. Like how she's always moving while she is doing homework, as if she's on a dance stage dancing to the song in her head. He noticed how much she started to mean to him. He had been spending so much time with her recently, what with Quidditch and all. But, as much as he wanted her, he had to remind himself that he had a girlfriend.

                Hermione, too, had noticed how much she enjoyed spending time with Draco. He was Hogwarts hottest guy, 'sorry, Blaize,' she thought, and he had a great sense of humor. She felt a definite chemistry between them. She had to keep reminding herself that she had a boyfriend.

                "So, you ready for the after-party tonight?" Draco asked, trying to break the silence.

                "You bet. That new club in Hogsmead is supposed to be great," she replied. "I can't wait."

                "Me either; but first, a nice, big dinner."

                "Guys, always thinking  with their stomach," Hermione commented while rolling her eyes.

                "Well…duh."

                Later that evening, everyone was in the Great Hall eating a delicious Thanksgiving dinner. The hall was decorated with fall leaves, and cornucopias. Not much since it is an American holiday after all. Dumbledor had also arranged for the students to sit at different house tables with their friends. But he forced Syltherin and Gryffindor to sit together.

                Hermione, Blaize, Draco, and Pansy sat at the end of the Gryffindor table looking thoroughly angry and depressed. Hermione also has a look of anxiety. It was only a year ago that she sat at this very table.

                Blaize looked over at her and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry. We'll finish and head out. I simply must get you away from Weasley's prying eyes."

                She laughed a little at his true statement. She knew that Ron had been staring at her all through dinner. She glanced around the table, glared at Ginny, and continued eating.

                Shortly after, all the seventh years were in Hogsmead in the new club called _Pilatus_. It was run by a man who had several clubs in the country, and decided to give the wizarding world a taste of the entertainment.

                The students were very happy for the change of scene. People were talking, dancing, and (a first for many) drinking soda.

                Hermione and her group were at the best table in the place. It was secluded in the corner and very comfortable. They looked around and enjoyed each other's company.

                The club was nice. The walls were charmed and had swirling colors that would change ever so often. The floor was carpeted and had an anti-spill charm on it. It was nice and cool, and the music was awesome. (I'll let you fill the club with your own kind of music so I don't have to. I'm so lazy.)

                Finally the silence was broken when Hermione asked Blaize to dance. The song "Heaven", by Dj Sammy, came on as they started dancing. Draco watched Hermione dance. She looked so at peace and carefree on the dance floor. Like she belonged there. 

                Pansy watched Draco. Watched him take in every movement of her friend. She watched his face. His eyes had a calculating look in them.  His eyes held an emotion that Pansy had never seen for her. She watched as she lost  her boyfriend.

                Draco knew Pansy was watching him, but he couldn't help it. He was hooked. A slow song came on and he watched Hermione and Blaize continue dancing. He also watched as they kissed. And for the first time in his life, Draco was jealous of Blaize.

A/N: Done! Another chapter up and running. Hope you liked it. Please review! Things will start to pick up a little more now (I think).  So until next time kids. "Got four walls are your 24 hour day constant companions!" 


	9. Talent Show and the Christmas Ball

**Disclaimer: ** I won nothing except the plot.

A/N: thank you all my reviewers! Luv ya all!! Now on with the story.

**The New Prophecy**

Chapter 9- Talent Show and the Christmas Ball

                It had been a while since the incident at the club. Draco had made a promise to himself to be Pansy, or break up with her and risk ruining his reputation. So far he had kept his promise. Hermione and Blaize were happy with their relationship, though Hermione had felt the fire begin to go out. He just wasn't what she wanted.

                But despite personal problems, everyone was excited. Tonight was the talent show. A showcase of the best and worst that Hogwarts had to offer. The talk of the school was that Hermione was in it. All around school people were making rude comments such as: "What's she gonna do? Read to us?" and "We don't want to see her and Blaize make out on stage."

                Draco was waiting in the common room later that afternoon. The talent show was at 4:30, and the Christmas Ball was at 8:00. These two events signaled the start of Christmas break. It was currently 3:30. Participants in the show were to arrive a half hour early. 

                "Hermione!!" he called up the stairs. "Hurry up! We have to be there in half an hour!!"

                "Calm down!" she called back. "It won't take us that long to walk down there!"

                Draco sat on the couch. He started to think about his current situation. He was still deep in thought when Hermione came downstairs and told him that she was ready to go.

                While walking to The Great Hall he nodded absently to everything she was saying. He almost bumped into Professor Snape.  Snape looked at the pride of Syltherin house.

                "I certainly hope that you two don't embarrass yourselves…or me," he stated. "How you do reflects what you think of me and my house."

                "Oh, we won't, sir," said Draco as he was taken out of his stupor. Hermione stayed silent. Her head of house had been acting strange toward her in the recent month. He always had a strange look on his face whenever he saw her.

                "Good bye, Professor," Hermione said stiffly. She walked into the hall. Draco saw Snape's face, it looked angry, but there was a hint of desire showing through. Draco said good bye, and followed Hermione into the Great Hall. He made a mental note to talk to her later.

                A half hour later, the Great Hall was filled with students and professors waiting to see the show. Ron had gotten there fifteen minuets early to make sure he got a good seat in order to see Hermione. His date with Lavender was tonight and he needed to get his daily dose of Hermione to keep him going. Soon, Professor Dumbledore came onto the stage that had been set up. The hall went silent. 

                "Good afternoon everyone. Welcome to our first annual talent show,' he announced. Everyone started to cheer. "Well, let's get things in progress," Dumbledore continued. "Our first act is Miss Pravati Patil."

                After Pravati, many more students went on. Some danced; some played instruments. But very few sang. Those that sang did okay, but they weren't fantastic. So far, the only one who had potential was Goyle for his ventriloquism. 

                Dumbledore came out and announced, "We are down to our last two contestants. Up now, Mr. Draco Malfoy." The female population burst into applause. Draco came out, smirking confidently. He was wearing baggy blue jeans, a tight black shirt with a picture of a monkey on it that said "who flung poo?", a silver ball necklace, some wrist bands, and his hair was spiked.

                The music began. He was singing "Burn", by Three Days Grace. It was frenzy. Girls rushed the stage. Guys were thrown aside like rag dolls; trampled by the wall of girls. The room  was now separated: guys in the back, girls in the front. Even some of the female professors were up front. Draco had a way with the ladies.

                When he finished, the chaos took twenty minuets to die down. Dumbledore came out once again and put a charm on the screaming crowd. The guys gave a grateful sigh.

                "Now," Dumbledore spoke, "last but not least, Miss Hermione Riddle."

                When Hermione came out, the male population seemed more interested in the show suddenly. She was wearing form fitting, hip-hugger jeans with laces up the side, black Vans, a leather-like spaghetti strap top with the lost symbol on it, her hair was up with chopsticks and some strands framing her face, she had two silver bands on her upper arms, and some black eyeliner.

                She was a little nervous, but when spotted Draco and he gave her two thumbs up, she calmed down instantly. She gave him a small smile as her music began to play. She was singing "Hey Pretty", by Poe. Her voice filled the hall and seemed to mesmerize. Some guys were trying to climb the stage, but she pushed them off with her shoe. The girls hated to admit it, but Hermione had it and she knew how to use it.

                When she was finished, the crowd started chanting for an encore. She shook her head, and walked off the stage. There was a resounding 'Aw' from everyone as she left.

                As she left, Dumbledore came out one last time.

                "Now I shall announce the winner," he said. "This year's talent show winner is…Mr. Goyle!!!" 

                Everyone clapped politely, silently cursing whoever did the judging.

                "It is now 6:00. The Christmas Ball is at 8:00. Remember, fourth years and up, only. Now, everyone go get ready," Dumbledore said jovially.

                The students exited, talking spiritedly about the dance.

                While Ron was walking back to Gryffindor tower with Harry, he got to thinking.

                'Wow. I never knew Hermione could sing like that,' he thought. 'I will have her. Even if I have to go to great extremes.' An evil smile found its way onto his face. 'Hermione will be mine.'

                Two hours later, Draco was waiting for Hermione in their common room. As heads, they had to go to this dance together.

                Draco was very nervous. They had to open and close the dance by…well…dancing. He couldn't deny it any longer though. He was in love with Hermione. What would he say?

                Just as he started to sit down, he heard her footsteps on the stairs. He looked up and his breath caught in his throat.

                Hermione was wearing a pink dress with spaghetti straps and a black layer over it (A/N: you know what I'm talking about, right? Where you can still see the pink under the black). The top had little stars on it; some were black and others were pink because the material had been cut like that. Her hair was (once again) half up, half down. The top half was up in a bun with some strands falling out, and some braids leading from the front to the back. For tonight, she charmed her red streaks to be pink. She had on some light pink eye shadow, black eyeliner, and lip gloss. She had on a silver necklace with a fairy with pink wings on it. She looked stunning. 

                All Draco could say was, "You look absolutely beautiful, Hermione." She blushed a little at his comment.

                "You don't look half bad yourself," she noted. It was true.

                Draco was wearing black dress pants, a black shirt, pink tie, a pink vest (looking like Hermione's dress), black dress shoes, and a black jacket with a pink, silk handkerchief . His hair was down, hanging loosely in his face. He looked like a god!

                "Shall we?" he asked ceremoniously.

                "We shall," she giggled as she took his arm. Draco yearned to hear that angelic laugh again.

                At the Great Hall, everyone was anxiously waiting for their Head Boy and Girl. People were starting to get angry.

                "Where are they!" yelled one Hufflepuff. As if to answer their questions, the doors opened to reveal the two heads. Dumbledore stood from his chair.

                "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you your Head Boy and Girl. Draco, Hermione. If you could be so kind."

                Getting the hint, they went to the center of the dance floor. The song "Bed of Roses", by Guns and Roses came on. They started to dance. There was an awkward silence for a while before Draco spoke up.

                "So…you like the dance so far?" he asked apprehensively. For the first time, he was uneasy around a girl. 'Well duh. You're about to tell her that you love her,' he contemplated.

                "Yeah. So far," she said, looking into his eyes. Draco was just about to kiss her when he heard a voice.

                "May I cut in?" Blaize questioned.

                "Uh…sure. I was going to get something to drink anyways. Later," Draco answered.

                "Pansy's over there just so you know," Blaize responded, pointing towards a table full of Syltherin students.

                "Thanks," Draco said sardonically.

                All through the evening, Ron watched Hermione. Each time she danced with some guy from Syltherin he would feel his jealousy spike. But nothing unnerved him like seeing Draco and Hermione start the dance. The way they looked into each other's eyes…

                'Ugh,' he reflected. 'I don't want to even think about it.' 

                When he saw them dancing, he remembered a song by a muggle band that Harry played for him. The chorus was the most memorable part to him.

                "I hate, everything about you.

                Why do I love you?" –Three Days Grace

                Yup. That fit his Hermione situation perfectly. He left the dance early to finish his plans for getting Hermione.

                It was almost midnight. Time to end the dance. Draco and Hermione walked onto the dance floor. "More Than Words", by Extreme, came on. Draco pulled Hermione close and whispered in her ear.

                "I broke up with Pansy," he whispered, but with no sign of remorse.

                "What? Why?  
 Hermione whispered back.

                "Because there was someone else. Someone who has been there for a while, but I never noticed."

                "Who?"

                "You, Hermione. It's you."

                "Me?"

                "Yes." You mean so much to me, Hermione. I would do anything for you. I love you."

                Hermione began to tear up. Not trusting her voice, she reached up and pulled him into a kiss. The hall gasped. Blaize, who had his back turned while getting some punch, turned to look at the dance floor. He was furious with what he saw. Sure, this had been his intention when he started, but he had fallen to Hermione's spell, and fell in love with her as well.

                Blaize walked onto the dance floor. When he reached the kissing couple, he cleared his throat. Draco and Hermione broke apart instantly. Hermione saw Blaize's face. He was livid. She ran out of the hall. Blaize watched her go, then he looked at Draco. He punched him.

                As he was helping Draco up, he whispered, "Go to her."

                Draco smiled and ran after Hermione.

                Draco found Hermione in the garden, sitting on the edge of the fountain, playing with the water. He walked up to her and sat down.

                "Hey," he said tenderly.

                "Hey," she answered.

                "Look. I'm sorry about that back there. I-"

                "Don't be. I'm not. I'm the one that started it. Remember?"

                "oh yeah," he said, laughing.

                "Yeah," she smiled. "Did you mean it?"

                "Every syllable."

                "You'd better have. 'Cause I love you too, Draco."

                Draco smiled his first honest smile in a long time. For a while, they just sat there.

                "Woah," said Draco while looking at his watch. "Time to go, love."

                "Okay."

                The got up and walked back to their room, hand in hand.

                Together. 

A/N: Done and done! Another chapter of my fic. up and posted. And it's a long one! Whew! Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Sorry this took so long, but I have that damned state testing going on and I couldn't find time to write. Chapter 10 is started, so it should be up soon (maybe). As a tribute to my dear friend Dannee: "I like drums, so should you." Luv ya girl!!! : ) Until next time kids!!


	10. Christmas break disasters and Christmas ...

**Disclaimer: **"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the disclaimer. That's right, the disclaimer. This American Apple Pie institution known as parental discretion will cleanse any sense of innuendo or sarcasm from the lyrics which might actually make you think, and will also insult your intelligence at the same time. So, protect you family! This album contains explicit depictions things which are real. These real things are commonly known as life. So, if it sounds sarcastic: don't take it seriously, if it sounds dangerous: do not try this at home or at all, and if it offends you: just don't listen to it." See how I don't own this quote? I don't own Harry Potter either. So there.

A/N: hi guys! Sorry this took so long, but I had a crap load of things to do. So without further ado: the story!

**The New Prophecy**

Chapter 10- Christmas break disasters and Christmas Day

            A few days had gone by since the talent show/Christmas Ball. Draco and Hermione were very happy together. Before Blaize and Pansy left for the break, they all sat down and talked it out. Everything was cool between them again.

            Hermione was practicing more with her powers, and Draco was doing more with his animagus. Much to his delight, he got a dragon. His only identifying trait was his eyes (A/N: as was Hermione's, btw. Sorry, forgot to mention that.). He was all black with iridescent green wings and silver spikes along his back.

            After an hour of working on his control, he saw that it was dinnertime.

            "Better go get Hermione," he said to himself.

            Draco found Hermione on the balcony outside her room. She had her eyes closed and was muttering something. He walked up next to her when she finished.

            "_Ventus lenis_," Hermione mumbled. A small breeze began to blow. She opened her eyes and was startled by Draco's presence. Draco was just as shocked. Her eyes were all black!

            "What the hell?" he asked quietly. It's not that he didn't like it, but it was just surprising.

            "Oh! Sorry about that," she apologized. Hermione blinked a few times and her eyes were back to their normal color.

            "What was that all about?" Draco questioned.

            "That? Oh. The eyes. It only happens when I'm using my powers."

            "Ah. Gotcha." He wrapped his arms around her waist and they just stood there for a while, enjoying the zephyr that Hermione had created.

            Down in the Great Hall, Ron watched Hermione and Draco enter with disdain. Oh how he loathed the newest couple. Hermione was supposed to be his.

            She should be holding his hand. She should be whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Everything that Draco had (of Hermione anyway) should be his.

            But Ron needn't worry about that any longer. After tonight, Hermione would be his.

            Hermione left the hall a while later saying that she needed a walk. Ron waited a few minuets, then said that he was tired and was going to turn in. He left.

            Ron wandered the halls, searching for Hermione. He eventually found her looking out a window in some random hall. He walked up to her.

            "So what do we have here?" he called.

            She turned her head to him slowly, a scowl present on her face.

            "What the fu..." she began.

            "_Imperius_!" interrupted Ron. He had decided it was either this, or something Harry had called the "date rape drug". But since he couldn't find the muggle product anywhere, he had to resort to this. He hope it would make Hermione see her true feelings for him.

            "Hey 'Mione," he whispered.

            "Ron..." she said, as if waking from a trance. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages." She smiled and ran into his arms.

            "Feels like it, huh?"

            "Yeah."

            Ron leaned in to kiss Hermione. At first she enjoyed it. But eventually she got to thinking, the real Hermione emerging.

            'Okay, gross. The Weasel is kissing you. Why don't you fight back? because I like it. Don't I? No! Ewww! Why kiss him when you have Draco. Our _boyfriend_. Remember him? We love him. that's right! Damn this Weasel! I love Draco! Thata girl...' she deliberated.

            Her eyes snapped open. She saw Ron. He was too absorbed in the kiss that he didn't notice her actions. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away. He looked at her in astonishment. He tried to get out his wand, but before he could get to it again, Hermione said her spell. Good thing she didn't need a wand.

            "_Vincio_," she chanted. Her eyes were black with red around the edges. Ron felt as if chains had wrapped themselves around his entire body. Hermione spoke again, a vicious edge to her voice.

            "_Aura_."

            Ron went flying across the hall to the wall on the other side from where he had been standing only moments before. He slammed into the wall with a sickening crack. Hermione slowly walked towards him.

            "_Murus ignius_." A wall of flame appeared all around Ron. Hermione continued her advance. She leisurely walked through the flames. They didn't even singe her. She walked up to Ron and knelt down next to him.

            "What the hell did you think you were doing, Weasel?" she whispered ominously.

            Draco was walking, also in search of Hermione. He was walking past some hall when he saw a fire start out of nowhere.

            'Hermione,' was his first thought.  He ran into the corridor.

            Ginny had also been out for a walk. Harry had been too depressed at dinner for her liking. She was passing a hallway when she saw a fire appear. She ran towards it.

            'Uh-oh,' she thought.

            Draco reached the fire and saw, to his surprise, Hermione standing in the middle of it with...Weasel on the floor?

            "Hermione," he said in alarm. He had never seen her so angry.

            He saw her pull out her wand and heard her say, "I told you to stay away from me, Weasel." She raised her wand and pointed it directly at Ron's heart.

            "_Avada..._"

            "Hermione! No!"

            She stopped, and turned to look at Draco. She looked appalled at what she had almost done. Killing Ron would have made her just like her father. She ran into Draco's arms.

            "He's not worth going to Azkaban for, love," he whispered into her ear.

            "I guess you're right," she sighed.

            "You wench!" someone screamed behind the two lovers. They turned around to see a livid Ginny Weasley. They both rolled their eyes and sighed.

            "What have you done!?!" screamed Ginny. She pointed to the wall of fire that still encircled her brother.

            "Fix it now," she demanded.

            "Whatever," said an exasperated Hermione. "_Cantus exitus._"

            The fire ceased, and Ron was freed. Ginny rushed over to her brother and helped him. She looked up at Hermione with pure, unrivaled hatred in her eyes. A hatred reserved only for Hermione at the moment.

            "You bitch..." she began.

            Hermione's blood began to boil. She looked at Ginny.

            "_Tacitus_," she muttered. Ginny's voice ceased. "Don't you ever speak to me in such a manner again, Weaselette. I am powerful. In fact, I could make the earth itself swallow you where you stand. Don't mess with me."

            She and Draco walked away. When she was at the end of the corridor, she took the spell off.

            Ginny just stood there in shock. She'd never seen  Hermione so irate. Ginny wanted nothing more than the old Hermione to come back. She wanted to pick up their friendship again. She missed the old Hermione so much. But she knew it wasn't possible. Hermione had said it herself. Hermione Granger is dead.

            'She's never coming back,' she thought dejectedly.

            It was now Christmas morning. Hermione was waked by a very excited Draco.

            "Wake up! Wake up!" he exclaimed elatedly.

            "Wha..." she said sleepily. Her incident with Ron had taken a lot out of her.

            "It's ::deep breath:: Christmas!!"

            "Mm-hmm."

            "Get up!"

            "Okay, okay..."

            She got up and followed Draco downstairs. As he sat on one of the couches, she noticed two piles of presents: one for him, the other for her.

            A while later, they were surrounded by a fairly good-sized pile of trash.

            Draco had gotten the latest broom servicing kit, new quills, some books, a silver pocket watch with a snake-like dragon on it, and some new clothes.

            Hermione got mostly new clothes, some books, new quills, jewelry, and a roaring tiger head belly button ring (A/N: the thing doesn't actually roar, it's just the pose it's in.).

            "I'll be right back," Hermione announced. She got up and walked to her room. Draco took this opportunity to get out his present for Hermione. He put it by where she was sitting and sat back in his own seat quickly. It wasn't a moment too soon because a few seconds later Hermione came out of her room. She was hiding something behind her back.

            "Happy Christmas, Dray," she cooed while presenting the gift to him.

            Draco too it and opened it eagerly. His eyes widened at what he saw. Hermione got him a black, dragon-skin cloak with silver velvet on the inside. The clasp was made out of dragon's teeth that had been manipulated into circles.

            "Wow..." said an awed Draco. "Thanks, love." He walked up to her and gave her a kiss. "Well, I guess it's your turn," he said while handing her the present he had gotten.

            She smiled at him and opened her gift. She, too, gasped as she opened her present. Inside was a black velvet cloak with dim silver stars sewed into it. The inside was pink, silk and the clasp was a silver chain connected between two crystal stars that shone with real starlight.

            She thanked him, and then proceeded to laugh. She had found it funny that both she and Draco had gotten each other cloaks. Oh how alike they thought.

            Draco, at first, wondered why Hermione was laughing. But he eventually caught on and joined in her laughter.

            When the hilarity died down, Draco kissed Hermione's cheek and told her that he made reservations at a nice restaurant in Hogsmead. He also told her that he'd pick her up at five. Then he left, saying that he had something to do, and reminding her to dress nicely.

            At five, Draco knocked on Hermione's door.

            "You ready?" he asked.   

            "I'll be down in a minuet" was the answer he received. So he no choice but to go downstairs and wait for her. A few minuets later (A/N: typical girl language. One minuet means more than that), Hermione came downstairs to meet Draco. He looked up.

            "You look fabulous," he said vehemently.

            And she did. She was wearing an off-the-shoulder dress with the top part folded down that was made out of lace, tight sleeves that belled out at the bottom. The dress cut off mid-thigh and had a slanted cut (the part that was higher than the other had lace under it). The dress was black; the sleeves and the lace was silver silk. She had on skin colored stockings and boots as well. Her hair was parted in a zigzag pattern and had some braids in it. To complete her look, she added some black eyeliner and light body glitter.

            "Thank you," she replied to his earlier statement. "You look very striking yourself."

            Draco was wearing a black zoot suit with a black shirt and silk silver tie. He even found the kick ass hat to go with it. He also managed to find the shoes to match the suit. He had silver suspenders and a silver chain that went from his front pants pocket to the back. His hair hung freely, giving him the look of someone from the twenties.

            "Ready?" he asked.

            "Yup. Let's go," Hermione said while taking Draco's hand. On the way out, Hermione grabbed her new cloak, and Draco took a black Ulster.

            At the restaurant, named _The Dragon's Layer_, Draco and Hermione were seated at their table on the veranda. It was a extraordinary view. The restaurant was actually on a cliff overlooking Hogsmead and Hogwarts. The sky was clear, the ground and rooftops were covered with snow that shimmered in the moonlight.

            The patio itself had been charmed to keep the warmth in. It was filled with plants such as lilies, ivy, and jasmine. Over in the corner was a band playing music (A/N: as opposed to what? I don't know...), and in front of them, a small dance floor.

            They were the only people out there because Draco had reserved the entire patio.

            "Draco. It's fantastic," said Hermione breathlessly.

            "Knew you would like it," he replied. "Let's eat."

            A while later, after they had finished dinner, Draco and Hermione were dancing to the music provided by the band. He looked down at Hermione and smiled. He loved this girl so much.

            After they were done dancing, Hermione and Draco went over to the railing to look at the scenery. Hermione smiled to herself. This was the best Christmas she'd had in a while.

            Draco lowered his head so he could whisper into her ear.

            "Happy Christmas, Mia," he said lovingly.

            "Happy Christmas," she replied.

A/N: Yay! Another one done! Hope you liked it. The next chapter is being written as you read (maybe, it depends on where you are I guess). Man this is a long chapter. So...yeah. "There. I hope you enjoyed our time together today. You know, it seems harder and harder to just sit back and enjoy the finer things in life. Well...'til next time...tah tah."


	11. New Year's Inicitation

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it, I don't own it, I don't own it, I don't own it, I don't own it, I don't own it, but I do own the plot.

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Hope you like it!

**The New Prophecy**

Chapter 11- New Year's Incitation

            It was breakfast on New Year's Eve (day) when Hermione and Draco received letters from their fathers. Draco opened his fearfully while Hermione opened hers with an expression of boredom. Draco gulped and read his letter.

_Draco,_

_            The Dark Lord has requested that you come receive your dark mark. With his war drawing so near, our Lord Voldemort is in need of loyal servant to help him defeat Potter and his followers, especially that old fool, Dumbledore. It would behoove you to show up. I do believe Lady Hermione will be there. I will not be pleased if you do not show (and you know what can happen). The ceremony is tonight at 11 o'clock. Be there...or I will find you._

_Your father,_

_Lucius_

            Draco read the letter once more. His time had come. He had no choice but to go. He didn't want to be a Death Eater. He was tired of his father controlling his life. What should he do?

            Another interesting thing he noticed was the fact that his father mentioned Hermione. Either he was going to try to set them up, or his father had another agenda. Now that pissed him off. That was his Hermione!

            Draco got up and walked over to Dumbledore.

            "Sir, may I speak with you for a moment?" he asked quietly.

            Dumbledore looked at him with that twinkle in his eyes. He smiled and said, "Of course you may, Mr. Malfoy."

            He led Draco into the room that Harry went into during the TriWizard Tournament. Dumbledore closed the door and pointed to some chairs. They sat.

            "Now," Dumbledore began, "what do you wish to discuss, Mr. Malfoy?"

            "Well, sir," Draco said tentatively, "I received a letter from my father. He wants me to become a Death Eater. But I don't want to. If I don't go, I don't know what will happen to me. I just don't know what to do."

            Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment. Draco could've sworn he saw that twinkle in the elderly man's eyes again.

            "Well…" said a somewhat dazed Dumbledore, "you could go tonight, become a Death Eater and make your father proud, or you could go tonight, become a Death Eater, and become a spy of some sorts for me and Mr. Fudge."

            Draco thought about it for a while. It did seem like a good idea. He would be able to get back at his father and that bastard he followed around like a lost puppy. But what about Hermione? Would she like it if he spied on and betrayed her father?

            "And…" said Dumbledore, shaking Draco from his reverie, "you don't have to worry about Hermione. She came to me shortly after she received her dark mark. You know, she really hates her father. She chose to be a spy without hesitation."

            Draco looked incredulously at Dumbledore. Hermione, a spy? Against her own father even. That's harsh. He thought about the offer and decided to take it.

            "I'll do it."

            Draco walked up to Hermione after his meeting with Dumbledore. They greeted each other and talked while they walked to their common room. Finally, Draco's chance to tell Hermione his news came up.

            "So are you going tonight?" she inquired.

            "Yeah. I'll go. Who knows what'll happen if I don't," he answered. They were silent for a beat.

            "So, what did you talk to Dumbledore about?"

            "I told him about the letter that I got from my father."

            "Really? And…"

            "I'm going to be a spy…just like you I hear." She laughed her melodious laugh.

            "You caught me. So…I'm a spy. So what?"

            "I think it's great." He wrapped his arms around her and turned her around so she could face him. They were about to kiss when Professor Snape walked up to them.

            "I hope to see you two at the little…get-together later this evening," Snape drawled.      "Oh yes, Professor Snape. We'll be there," Draco answered. Snape nodded, processing the answer.

            "Very well then. I'll inform your fathers then. Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Riddle."

            Snape's gaze on Hermione lasted a little too long for his liking. He could've sworn that Snape was checking her out. He did, however, catch the look of jealousy and malice on Snape's face as he left.

            Hermione just stood there, looking out of the window they were next to. This incident sparked a recent memory in Draco's mind. He remembered the encounter they had with Snape before the talent show.

            "So…" he started, "what's the deal between you and Snape?"

            "Um…well…" she seemed unsure if it was safe to tell him.

            "You can tell me anything, you know," he assured her.

            "::sigh:: remember when Snape asked to see me after class the day before our break?"

            "Yeah…" said Draco, growing apprehensive now.

            "Well, he started coming on to me. It really gross. He obviously hasn't been doing this for a while. Anyway, he cornered me and told me how beautiful I was and he wanted me to kiss him. I said no and tried to run, but he caught me and shoved me against the wall. Since I won't stand for that kind of behavior, I used my powers to him "gently" to other side of the room. I ran back to our room and hasn't been the same since."

            Draco was silent for a while. While things looked calm on the surface, beneath it was a raging storm.

            'That bastard!' he thought. 'That's my Hermione! Mine! I'll kill him!' he started to walk after Snape, but Hermione stopped him.

            "Don't" was all she said. Draco looked at her and relaxed. She was right. Even though she only said one word, she had said a lot. Snape wasn't worth it.

            "Let's go up to our room and relax. We could watch a movie or something. After all, we do have a busy night ahead of us," she suggested.

            "Alright," agreed Draco.

            Later that night, at 10:50, Hermione and Draco got ready to go to the meeting. They were going to floo there. Draco was just wearing black pants and a black shirt since he didn't have his Death Eater cloak yet. Hermione was wearing a black cloak that covered he face with a shadow when the hood was up.

            "Ready?" she asked Draco.

            "Sure…" answered Draco. He was evidently nervous.

            Hermione stepped into the fireplace and yelled "Riddle Manor!". In a flash she was gone. Now it was Draco's turn. He got into the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder, and shouted "Riddle Manor!"

            Draco felt  that familiar feeling of spinning out of control that one got when traveling by floo. Son, nevertheless, the spinning stopped. He was in Riddle Manor.

            Draco got up off the floor and dusted himself off. He soon located his father and went over to him. Lucius was elated to see his son there.

            "Ah, Draco. You came," greeted Lucius with a smile.

            "Yes, father. I'm here," said Draco, trying to sound nonchalant.

            "The meeting is about start, son. You and the rest of the soon-to-be-Death Eaters must wait in that room over there."

            Lucius pointed to a door where a bunch a kids dressed like Draco were gathering. Draco bid goodbye to his father and headed towards the room.

            Around 11 o'clock, the meeting got underway. Lord Voldemort  and Hermione were announced to the group before they came out. Draco watched Hermione walk in with her father. Their hoods were the only ones allowed to be left down. When they entered the room everyone bowed. Draco was amazed that Hermione could keep her cool when she was standing next to the man she was betraying.      

            The meeting was pretty boring. They just talked about Harry and how Voldemort wanted to destroy him. Draco also noticed that Hermione held the attention of most of the men in the room, including his father's. Draco's blood began to boil.

            'How dare he!' Draco thought. 'And her father's right there! No wonder she never like going to these things (A/N: she had complained before to him). Poor Mia.' At that moment, Draco knew becoming a spy was right. He wasn't sure at first, but now he knew. He would do it to ensure Hermione's safety.

            At long last t was time for the initiation. It was around 11:55. The ceremony wouldn't take long seeing as there were very few people there. Draco was last in line.

            He watched as others pledged their loyalty to the Dark Lord. It was a grotesque sight in Draco's opinion. These mindless morons would pledge loyalty to a shoe if it told them what to do.

            Soon it was Draco's turn. He walked into the middle of the circle and stood facing Voldemort. The older man was hideous, but Draco had to stay calm.

            "Do you, Draco, pledge your undying loyalty to me?" he hissed.

            "I pledge my loyalty. If I break it may I rot in hell," said monotonously.

            Voldemort smiled, his red, snake-like eyes curved upward in approval. He took his wand and pointed it at Draco's wrist. He then proceeded to mutter an incantation so no one could hear him. Draco started to feel pain in his left wrist. It was excruciating. He started to scream, just like those before him, and like the others, he fell to knees his knees.

            But as quickly as the pain started, it was over. Draco was left panting on the ground. When was able to stand he looked at wrist. On his wrist was an ugly, black skull with a snake coming out of the mouth. It was official, he was Death Eater.

            A black cloak and face mask were brought out to him and he put them on. Just as he finished putting his things on the clock struck midnight. Voldemort spoke.

            "The meeting is adjourned, my faithful followers. Happy New Year."

            'Yeah. And what a way to start it,' Draco thought. 'Happy New Year.'

A/N: ::crowd cheers :: Yay! Another chapter up and running. Hope you liked it! It might be corny in a few places but oh well. Deal with it. Haha. I'm in the process of writing chapter 12. I don't know when it'll be up but I think it'll be soon. Xander: "No more. I've cut you off." Buffy: "Did it hurt?"  (hehe. I love that show!)


	12. Spies and Some Hope

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own it...::sigh::

A/N: thanks to all my reviewers! On with the show!

**The New Prophecy**

Chapter 12- Spies and Some Hope

            A month had gone by since Draco's initiation. They had gone to a few meetings since then, so as not to look suspicious. The only useful bit of information that they had gotten was that the war was going to be soon.

            Tonight would be another meeting. It was going to be in the Dark Forest, Voldemort's newest hideout because he planned a full attack on the school. Draco would be going to the meeting tonight. He was to make up an excuse about why Hermione wasn't there, but she would really be lurking around the Death Eaters gathering information in her tiger form.

            When classes started up again they came back with a vengeance. Teachers also seemed to know the war was drawing near, so they wanted the kids to be prepared. Draco and Hermione were walking down to the Great Hall for an early dinner after their last class.

            When they got to their seats, Dumbledore stood up. The hall went silent.

            "I regret to inform you that there will not be a Valentine's Day dance this year. Due to certain circumstances it had to be canceled," he said forlornly.

            Draco glanced at Hermione. One of  the bits of information that they had gotten was that Voldemort wanted to attack Hogwarts when something big was going on, i.e. the Valentine's Dance. They told Dumbledore immediately. He canceled it and said that it would most likely mean good business in Hogsmead.

            The students shared a collective 'Aw man' and started to mumble to each other about why it had been canceled.

            "Well," Dumbledore continued, "with that said, let's eat."

            The plates on the tables were filled with food and the hall rang with the sounds of happy and full students.

            Later that night, around 10:30, Draco apparated to the meeting site in the Dark Forest. Hermione had walk to the meeting because the guards would hear her if she apparated.

            When Hermione reached the main entrance, she transformed into her tiger form. Once she was done, she started slinking her way across the grounds in total silence. She loved being a tiger. It was fast, strong, powerful, deadly, and beautiful.

            She entered the forest and listened for the sounds of a large group of people. With her advanced hearing she easily pinpointed the direction of the gathering Death Eaters. She noiselessly crept up to them and found a suitable place for her to watch the meeting.

            The meeting went on as usual. Hermione watched as her father came out and as everyone bowed. The usual conversations took place, and some witty banter was thrown about, Voldemort said why Hermione wasn't there ("There was a meeting she had to attend"), the usual looks of disappointment were shared across the circle at hearing the later. Finally, the really good stuff came up.

            "My Lord," said someone that sounded like Bellatrix Lastrange, "what of your war?"

            Voldemort smiled. "Ah, yes. I was hoping someone would bring that up soon. I want to attack the school around to Ides of March (A/N: the Ides of March, for those that don't know, is the time that Caesar was killed by his friends. It's when the famous 'Et tu Brutus?' was said. That's where the saying 'Beware the Ides of March' comes from, too). I thought it fit since there are some students among us."

            "Brilliant," many responded. Few said, "About time." Hermione had to hand it to her old man. It was a good time to attack, the time of betrayal. But it wasn't' the student Death Eaters that would betray their master, it was his own daughter.

            "We will attack at dawn on March 15. Invade the dorms and take every sleeping child to the Great Hall. I'll get Potter. Lucius, you get Dumbledore," Voldemort continued. "Those students among us will act surprised, but when we get to the hall, take out your wands. We'll kill Potter and that old coot in front of everyone. If they begin to fight, we'll kill those who oppose us. Those that give up will become our slaves. Nothing will be able to stop us!"

            The assembled party cheered. But while the others celebrated, Draco looked towards a bush and saw a pair of light blue eyes. He looked at them for a second before they vanished. He looked towards some farther brush and saw a tiger slip away, unnoticed.

            Hermione was making her way back to the castle. She had to tell Dumbledore. It would be a little more than a month until Voldemort attacked. They had to get ready. Her father was going to turn the only place she ever felt she belonged into a slaughterhouse. She raced home.

            Harry had been studying late in the library. Without Hermione, he really had to work hard. He really appreciated what she had done for him for so many years now.

            'Of course, now that she's gone you value her,' he thought bitterly.

            He was just about to pass through the entrance hall when the doors flew open and black tiger with white stripes came zooming in. The tiger stopped, looking like it was catching its breath. Soon it started to _transform_.

            'An animagus,' he thought admiringly. He watched as the tiger became a girl with black hair. Now black hair and red streaks. Black hair and red streaks?

            'That's Hermione!' thought Harry suddenly. He was about to say something, but stopped when she started to mutter something.       

            "He's attacking on March 15. March 15 he's attacking. At dawn," was what Harry heard. There was only one person stupid enough to attack Hogwarts. Voldemort. Hermione looked out the doors to the Dark Forest, making sure she wasn't followed. She started walking in the direction towards Dumbledore's office, looking behind her shoulder ever so often.

            Harry smiled. He'd figured something out within the last five minuets. Hermione was a spy.

            'She's spying on her own father, even. Harsh,' Harry thought with a chuckle. 'There must've been a meeting tonight in the Dark Forest. Voldemort's daughter spying on him, ::chuckle::, how ironic.'

            He came out from behind the pillar he'd been using as a hiding place. His smile grew even bigger. Maybe Hermione was still good after all. Maybe some of the old Hermione was still there.

            Harry started off, again, towards Gryffindor Tower, glancing at the direction Hermione had taken.

            'There may be some hope for you yet, Hermione Riddle.'

A/N: Done! Done! Yay! Has anyone noticed that this is the length of a regular book? I know I have. So anyway, I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!!!! Chapter 13 is just being started so don't worry. This story is still in the making. I haven't forgotten about it. START THE COUNTDOWN FOR THE THIRD HARRY POTTER MOVIE! IT'S GONNA BE SO GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay! More Tom Felton....Okay. Later days. "Somebody get this freakin' duck away from me!" –Strong Bad


	13. Vanentine's Day and Discussions

**Disclaimer**:  still don't wont it. ::sigh:: oh well. Harry Potter: Prisoner of Azkaban comes out today!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Yay!!!!!!!! Finally! Haha.

A/N: another chapter up and running. Hope you like it!!!!!! There's gonna be a lot of fluff for a while. Sorry if you don't like that kind of stuff.

**The New Prophecy**

Chapter 13- Valentine's Day and Discussions

            Hermione awoke Saturday morning on February 14. She smiled. This would be her first Valentine's Day in a relationship. Sure, she'd had some before, but none had lasted long.

            She stretched and was about to get out of bed when her door was propelled open by Draco's foot. He came in with a tray of food and set in front of Hermione. She looked at him for a while, a confused look on her face. Draco looked back at her with a child-like grin.

            "Happy Valentine's Day, love," ha said sweetly before kissing her cheek. "I made you some breakfast."

            "I can see that," she responded. "What about you? Aren't you going to eat?"

            "I snitched off of your plate on the way up here..."

            Hermione laughed. He could be such an idiot sometimes. She got her wand and conjured him some breakfast.

            "Happy Valentine's Day."

            They took their breakfast out onto the balcony and conjured a table and two chairs. They ate their food in silence, enjoying the company and the wonderful weather.

            The rest of the day was absolutely perfect. Hermione and Draco spent some time in their dormitory, then they went to see Blaize and Pansy, who had become a couple over the past month. They talked for a while, then decided to go the Hogsmead for an hour or two.

            On the walk there, Hermione and Pansy were talking adamantly about something, and Draco and Blaize were scheming. Earlier in the week, they both snuck away and went to Hogsmead to buy their girls a present. Blaize got Pansy a bracelet with two roses wrapped around a heart. The roses were made with red rubies for the flower and emeralds for the stem and leaves; the heart was a pink diamond. The chain its self was silver.

            Draco got Hermione a silk, royal purple choker with an emerald dragon holding onto an orb. The orb was made of obsidian with small, silver stars carved into it.

            Once in Hogsmead, Pansy and Hermione broke off from the group to go shopping. Draco and Blaize smiled. It would be easier to pick up their gifts this way. They shouted after the girls and told them that they would be in the Three Broomsticks. All the got in response was a wave from each girl.

            Two hours later, Pansy and Hermione came into the Three Broomsticks, arms laden with shopping bags. Both Draco and Blaize rolled their eyes. They got up to help the girls. When they sat down their drinks appeared.      

            "Why do girls have to spend so much on shopping for clothes?" Blaize asked after taking a  big gulp of his butterbeer.

            "'Cause we're worth it," Hermione and Pansy said at the same time. They giggled.        

            "But it's ridiculous," Draco started.

            Hermione leaned over and whispered in his ear, "You might not mind my shopping when you see what I got." Draco blushed and gulped his drink. Hermione laughed. "Just kidding. Or am I?" Draco glared. Hermione laughed.

            Just then, the door opened. In walked Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender. They walked past the four Syltherins and towards a table in the corner, acting as if they owned the place. Ron glared daggers at Hermione and Draco, Lavender shot nasty looks at Hermione, Draco, and her boyfriend, Ginny couldn't decide whether or not to be angry with Hermione, so she settled for glaring at Pansy and Blaize. Harry looked at Hermione almost apologetically.

            "Stupid wankers. All of 'em," Draco complained after the Gryffindors had passed. "We might be working with 'em, but I still hate the lot of 'em." (Pansy and Blaize knew they were spies).

            "Yeah. No respect," agreed Blaize. "Well ladies, seeing as it's Valentine's Day, it's customary to exchange gifts. At least, it's customary for the guys to give gifts to their girls. Pansy, love, this is for you."

            Blaize produced a black, velvet box from his pocket. Pansy opened it and gasped. Tears formed in her eyes as she lunged for Blaize.

            "It's beautiful," she whispered. "No one's ever done something so sincere for me. I love it."  

            They shared a sweet kiss. When they broke apart, they looked at Draco expectantly.

            "Oh. My turn now, eh? Well Hermione, since Blaize loves Pansy more than I love you, I thought I should at least out-stage his gift," said Draco teasingly. Hermione playfully smacked him on the side of his head and took the velvet box he was holding out to her. She opened it slowly so she could tease Draco.

            When she finally had it open she looked down. She, too, gasped. Inside was the beautiful choker that Draco had gotten for her. She looked up at him with the biggest smile on her face.

            "Thank you so much, Dray!" she squealed happily. People were looking curiously in their direction, including the Gryffindors. Hermione leaned in and, at the last second, kissed Draco on the cheek. He was astonished.           

            "What the...?" he asked, flabbergasted.

            "That was for the joke," she whispered. Blaize and Pansy laughed.

            "You're cruel," Draco said while glaring.

            "I live to torment you."

            Draco drew her close. "That you do."

            The group of Syltherins got up and left, headed towards the castle, the girls sporting their new accessories.

            When they reached the castle the group went their separate ways. Draco and Hermione walked a while before Hermione spoke.

            "I think I'm gonna go for a walk," she told Draco.

            "Oh. Do you want me to come with you?" he asked.

            "Nah. I'll be okay. Just gotta clear my head."

            "Okay. I'll see you back at the common room."

            "Later."

            "Bye."

            Hermione walked off, Draco watching until she was out of sight, then he turned for their room.

            'Poor Hermione. That battle must be giving her some stress.'

            Hermione had been walking for a while when someone grabbed her and pulled her into an empty classroom. She managed to wriggle out of her attacker's iron grip and turned to face him.

            "What the hell!?" she screamed in shock. "Harry! What do you want? I thought I told you to stay away from me."

            "Hermione...do shut up," he replied. She didn't say anything, but glared the most evil glare Harry had ever seen. Even Voldemort would be scared of that. He flinched, but didn't back down.

            "I saw you, that one night," he continued, "when you came in from the Dark Forest. You were a tiger." Hermione's eyes widened for a second, then went back to the emotionless stare she had been giving Harry. "I know you're a spy."

            "Well congratulations, Harry," she began.

            "What happened to Potter?"

            "Just shut it. So you know my little secret. Aren't you a freakin' genius. I hate my father. So what. He let Lucius Malfoy rape me. Big deal. We're fighting on the same side now. Whoop de doo. I don't care." Harry was silent. "Aw. Is this all too much information for you to process? Yes, I was raped. Raped, Potter. Not quite what I was expecting when I found my father. He just let him do it. That's why I came to Dumbledore. Now you know. So don't act like you are better than me. It would be a blow to yourself as well. But like I said, I don't care now."

            "Well I do. That night you showed me something. You didn't mean to and didn't know that you were doing it, but you did. You showed me that there is some good in you. There's hope for you Hermione. I believe in you. I miss you. Don't you miss hangin' out with me? Even if it's just a little?"

            For the first time, in a long time, Harry saw a faint trace of emotion in Hermione's eyes, and it was all for him. He basked in it. She looked at him for while, then looked away.

            "I have to go," she said meekly. She started to walk away when Harry stopped her.

            "Please say something. Show me that I was right in my assumptions. Please?"

            "I'll see you on the battlefield, Harry." She walked out of the room towards her own. Harry leaned against the wall and sighed. He did feel a little better though. She had called him Harry intentionally. That had to be a good sign.

            "See ya on the battlefield, Hermione."

A/N: Done! ::trumpets blare:: Hope you liked it! I thought it was good anyway. Sorry for so much fluff in the beginning, but...who doesn't need that every now and then? Please review!! I love reviews!!!!! Until next time kiddies. "Attention Rex Manning fans! To your left you will notice a shoplifter being chased by night manager, Lucas. This young man will be caught, deep fried in a vat of hot oil, and served to our first hundred customers. Just another tasty treat form the gang at Empire Records."


	14. The Battle Begins

**Disclaimer**: ::in a singing voice:: Still don't own it.... ::done singing:: but I do own the plot.

A/N: here's another chapter! Hope you like it! Thanks to all my reviewers. I love you guys. Oh,  I thought people would have been smart enough to figure this out during the second chapter, but all the electrical objects at Hogwarts are charmed. I thought 'someone' would have been smart enough to figure that out. If you wanna know what I'm talking about, look at my reviews. Okay. Done complaining now. On with the show!!!

**The New Prophecy**

Chapter 14- The Battle Begins

            The day before Voldemort was scheduled to attack was filled with anxiety. Dumbledore had given the students the day off so they could mentally prepare for the fight tomorrow. He also urged students to try to sleep, or at least rest, because they would need it. "Can't have my warriors falling asleep in the middle of the battle, now can we?" he had said.

            Many students chose to stay inside and goof around with their friends, but very few dared to venture outside. The most confident group seemed to be the Gryffindors. After all, they had Harry Potter. The Syltherins didn't care. They had their leaders, and they would follow them no matter what.

            Harry was sitting on his bed, looking out of the window. He was thinking about Hermione. That talk had been a powerful step forward for him; she had actually shown some emotion towards him. But would she really think about what he said?

            Oddly enough, Hermione was thinking about what Harry had said. She was sitting in her hammock chair on her balcony thinking about their conversation a month ago. She really did miss hanging out with him. They had been really close, but then Sirius dies and he began to close himself off and build his walls. She let out a sigh as she switched her mind to other things.

            Her father. She would fight against him. She had a meeting with all the other junior Death Eaters a week ago. There they had expressed their great detest towards Voldemort. They decided to emerge from the main doors of the castle behind Dumbledore and all the students, they would have their wands out and aimed at the students' backs, then turn their wands on Voldemort and his men.

            She thought about it for a while. This had to work. It just _had_ to. She wasn't going to spend any more time in her life listening to that bastard and all those troglodytes. She hoped Harry could defeat him.

            A while later, Draco came out and sat with Hermione. She looked stressed. He sat behind her and gave her a massage.

            "You okay?" he asked.

            "I am now," she said, leaning back into him.

            "Good to hear." They sat for a while, just thinking. Tomorrow was going to be a rough day. "So are you gonna defeat him, or will it be Potter?"

            "I honestly don't know. Sometimes I feel like it should be me."

            "I guess we'll find out tomorrow, huh?"

            "I guess we will."

            Later that night, Hermione and Draco tried to sleep, but with dawn drawing so near, it was very difficult. In fact, it was hard for anyone in the castle to sleep. There was excitement in the air.

            Soon, however, the excitement became too much and the students fell asleep. Most dreamt of the battle to come, but few fell into a dreamless sleep, a welcoming escape from the day's restlessness.

            Voldemort stood at the edge of the Dark Forest, waiting for the dawn to come. He looked at Hogwarts and remembered when he went there. Some fifty years ago he had opened the _Chamber of Secrets_ and unleashed terror into the very souls of the castle's occupants. Today, he would do it once again.

            Voldemort smiled. How ironic life could be sometimes.

            Sometime around 5 o'clock, the students were woken from their slumber. It was just about dawn, time for the attack. The students got dressed, and attempted to eat breakfast, but they were too uneasy. Well, most of the students were nervous. Hermione, Draco, and Harry looked relatively calm. Most of the students looked to Harry for support. He was a hero after all. The whole of Syltherin, on the other hand, looked to their leaders. Harry didn't know what he was doing, they thought.

            Voldemort started assembling his men around 5:30. Time to move out and start the assault on Hogwarts. He gathered his men around before heading off.

            "Lucius, take your men and go to the Syltherin common room; Snape, take your men and head towards Hufflepuff; Pettigrew, go to Ravenclaw. I will take Gryffindor. Once we have them, go to the Great Hall for the execution. Understood?"

            A round of "Yes, My Lord" was heard throughout the group.

            "Good. Let's go. Today, Harry Potter dies."

            Dumbledore led the students out font to wait for Voldemort. Nervous, but determined, the students followed. While they stood, a group, and a big one at that, arrived from Hogsmead. Dumbledore smile a small, sad smile as he looked around. He saw the younger faces of his pupils mixed with the older ones of the adults he had taught long ago.

            'Courage knows no age,' he thought. But how many would live to be adults? See tomorrow even? 'The price of war is unimaginable.'

            Soon, Voldemort and his men emerged from the forest. When he saw Dumbledore and little army standing there he was taken aback.

            'Who could have...' he thought angrily. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. 'The junior Death Eaters' He scanned the group in front of him, but found no trace of Hermione, or the other Death Eaters for that matter.

            Suddenly, as if on cue, the castle doors opened, revealing a large group. Hermione and Draco led Syltherin house down the steps, wands out and pointed at the Students. Voldemort smiled evilly, all doubts leaving his mind.

            He heard the angry roar of the crowd as they realized what was going on. Some screamed in anger, while others just cursed outright. Voldemort laughed. This was going to better than he had expected. But just as quickly as the sick, twisted happiness filled him, it was gone. Hermione and her group slowly turned their wands towards him and his men. Anger filled his entire being. His own daughter and heiress had betrayed him. He let out an enraged cry as he and his men charged. Dumbledore looked on. "So, the great battle of our time begins."

A/N: Done! Whew! The last line was from the Lord of the Rings, just so nobody gets me on that. Haha. Hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Just for effect, you should listen to "Bodies", by Drowning Pool during that last part. I thought it went with it nicely. I'll try and update as soon as I can, but I don't know when that'll be. I have to start work now. But yay for me! I work at the Happiest Place on Earth! W00!!! Haha. So I'll get to it as soon as possible. Till next time kiddies. "So Dawn's in trouble. It must be Tuesday."


	15. Ancient Power Awoken

**Disclaimer:** ::sighs:: I still don't own it…wish I did though. I would be financially set for the rest of my life. Haha.

A/N: I'm back!! Did you miss me? Anywho, sorry it took so long to update. Stupid work…j/k. I had major case of stupidity. Well, here's another chapter. Hope you like it!!!!!!!!!

**_"One impulse from a vernal wood_**

**_May teach you more of man,_**

**_Of moral evil and of good, than all the sages can."_**

**_- William Wordsworth_**

****

**The New Prophecy**

Chapter 15- Ancient Power Awoken

                Voldemort and his men continued their advance. It was a rather intimidating sight to see, but the kids held their ground. Harry tried to find Hermione. He was going to fight by her side, just as things would have gone if it weren't for her finding out who she really was. Just as he reached her, she decided to charge. The Syltherins followed her lead. Soon, everyone else charged as well.

                Both sides met and the fighting began instantly. Kids threw whatever curse they could think of, Death Eaters cast unforgivables, and the good adults threw the few curses they could remember.

                As curses were thrown kids, Death Eaters, teachers, and civilians fell to the ground. Some were stunned, while others were dead.

_Another dream that will never come true_

_Just to compliment your sorrow_

_Another life that I've taken from you_

_A gift to add on to your pain and suffering_

_Another truth you can never believe_

_Has crippled you completely _

_All the cries you're beginning to hear_

_Trapped in your mind and the sound is deafening _

                Draco, Hermione, and Harry all worked their way to the center of the field. Somehow, Voldemort had ended up there. All three were very determined to reach him_. _Each had somewhat of score to settle with him. Draco, for taking away his father's affections; Harry, for taking away his parents; and Hermione, for forcing her to do things she never wanted to do and to rid the world of his evil.

_Let me enlighten you_

_This is the way I pray_

_Heaven just isn't hot enough_

_Burn me alive inside_

_Living my life's not hard enough_

_Take everything away_

                Death Eaters did their best to keep the three at bay, but it was futile. They were too strong. Harry was the first to break through the human wall that surrounded Voldemort. He charged and a fierce battle began, curses being thrown almost straight away.

                Just as things were getting really intense, Hermione broke through. She watched Harry for a while. His face was contorted in unmistakable hatred and pain. At the rate he was going, he wouldn't last much longer.

                Sure enough, Voldemort hit him with a pretty weak spell and Harry collapsed. Hermione rushed over to the fallen body of her former beast friend.

                "Well Harry. You have been a thorn in my side for quite some time now. I think it's time I alleviate this pain," Voldemort hissed. "Avada…"

                "NO!" Hermione shouted. Voldemort looked over at his daughter. Her wand was raised at Voldemort. He let out a low, eerie laugh.

                "Well, my daughter. It's come to this, ahs it? Well if you think I'm going to let you stop me, then you've got another thing coming."

                "I _will_ stop you. I'm not afraid of you."

                "::laugh:: I can see that, little one. But I'm not afraid of anything. Even one as smart as you should know that."

                "You should be afraid. Especially of me."

                "ENOUGH!! This ends now!"

                "_Expelliamus!!_" Voldemort dodged Hermione's first spell.

                "_Crucio_!" he countered. It hit Hermione full force. She started screaming in pain. Voldemort grabbed her wand and lifted the curse. "You see, Hermione," ha laughed, "nothing can stop me. Not even a pathetic excuse of a witch such as yourself."

                While Voldemort was wasting his breath, Hermione was channeling her power. She got up and pointed her wand at Voldemort once more. He laughed.

                "_Expelliamus_," he said in a bored tone. Hermione had hoped for this. She just smirked as her eyes turned black. Voldemort's amused expression faltered a bit.

                "_Ventus_," she said calmly. Voldemort flew back ten feet. He got up, anger evident in his eyes.

                "_Serpinsortia_!!!!" he shouted. A twenty foot king cobra landed at Hermione's feet.

                She looked down at the snake, waved her hand, and said, "_Vanitas_." It vanished.

_Another nightmare about to come true_

_Will manifest tomorrow_

_Another love that I've taken from you_

_Lost in time, on the edge of suffering_

_Another taste of the evil I breed_

_Will level you completely_

_Bring to life everything that you fear_

_Live in the dark, and the world is threatening _

                Draco made it to the inner circle of Death Eaters only to come face to face with his father. He stumbled back a bit and Lucius laughed.

                "Father," Draco said nervously.

                "Draco," Lucius said arrogantly. "How is Lady Riddle? Good I hope."

                Draco looked at his father with a confused look. Why would he care how Hermione was doing when they were fighting against him? Lucius laughed. Draco obviously didn't get the hidden meaning in his father's question.

                "So you wouldn't know. That's rich. I saw your little kiss earlier in the year. I thought that by now you would have slept with that little slut. Once again, the father knows more than his son. The girls got some spunk to her, you know. A little too whiney for my tastes, but I _had_ to do it. I just couldn't stop myself. Whatever you do, don't let get away for a while. But once you're done with her, get rid of her."

                All through Lucius' speech, Draco's blood began to boil, but his last sentence caused Draco to snap. In one swift motion, Draco pointed his wand at Lucius and screamed, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

                There was no epic battle. No witty banter. Lucius' figure dropped to the ground a lifeless mass. The biggest threat to a happy life was gone. He was free.

_Let me enlighten you_

_This is the was I pray_

_Heaven just isn't hot enough_

_Burn me alive inside_

_Living my life's not hard enough_

_Take everything away_

                "_Iacio Stiria_!" Hermione yelled. Voldemort dodged the icicles that were sent his way. He couldn't believe what was happening.

                'How could she have gotten so powerful over the last couple of months? It's impossible. She's so powerful,' he thought. Though he would never show it, he was scared. This wasn't supposed to be happening. She was right too. He should have been scared of her.

                "_Ignius Inferi_!" Hermione shouted. Voldemort barely managed to dodge the column of fire that appeared at his feet. She was really wearing him out and gaining the upper hand. When nothing came his way for a while, he looked at his daughter. She was saying something under her breath. He listened harder and finally heard what she was saying.

                "_Mihi Revertor…_"

_Return to me_

_Return to me_

_Return to me_

_Turn to me_

_Leave me no one_

_Turn to me _

_Return to me_

_Return to me_

_Turn to me_

_Cast aside_

_Return to me_

_Return to me_

_Return to me_

_Turn to me_

_Leave me no one_

_Turn to me_

_Return to me _

_Return to me_

_You've made me turn away_

                All of a sudden Hermione's head snapped up, and she looked at Voldemort. In the middle of her forehead was a triangle with a sun in the middle of it. Her eyes had been, well…painted to look like the eye of Ra, and on the upper part of her wrists were three lines (A/N: like in the first Mummy movie, look at the guard people when they're mummifying the priests). She started t advance on him.

                She held her palm upwards in a casual motion, and said, "_Sedjet._" A ball of fire appeared in her hand. Hermione moved her hand in the direction of Voldemort and muttered, "_Neser_." The ball of fire went zooming after Voldemort and hit him in the arm. He cried out in pain.

                By now, the entire field had ceased all other activities to watch Voldemort and Hermione fight. Though it wasn't much because it was so one sided. Hermione had been kicking Voldemort's ass for quite some time now.

                "_Hes_," she said coolly. She pointed a finger at Voldemort's left leg and it froze.

                Voldemort did manage to maintain a hold of his wand all through this. With a last bout of strength he pointed it at Hermione. "_Avada Kedavra_!!" he screamed. The spell raced for Hermione and she made no attempt to move. She simply waved her hand and said, "_Nekh_," and it disappeared. Everyone was stunned. She must be incredibly strong to be able to do that.

                Hermione sauntered over to her father. She knelt down to his level and whispered in his ear, "_Sati su iu em sa-k er hesq tep-k_." She looked over his shoulder and he followed her gaze.

                Behind his back was a ghostly army of every terrifying monster imaginable. She stood and spoke to the army of monsters. She told them, "_Nen renef emem ahnkhoo._" She pointed a finger at Voldemort. "_Seki_." The animals charged Voldemort let out one final scream as the ghostly monsters took his life.

                As the creatures disappeared, a lifeless Voldemort was all that remained. Hermione looked at the remaining Death Eaters. They all ran into the forest as Hermione collapsed from exhaustion. She then looked at the body of her fallen father.

                "_Hirundo,_" she whispered, tears coming to her eyes. He might not have been the best dad ever, but he was still her dad. She watched sadly as the earth swallowed the body of her father and the last great threat to peace in the wizarding world.

                Draco walked up behind her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Harry watched silently, feeling very proud of Hermione, for she had overcome a huge obstacle in her clouded path. He smiled a little. He would definitely have to talk to her later.

_Let me enlighten you_

_This is the way I pray_

_Heaven just isn't hot enough_

_Burn me alive inside_

_Living my life's not hard enough_

_Take everything away_

_Living just isn't hard enough_

_Burn me alive inside_

_Living my life's not hard enough_

_Take everything away_

A/N: Done and done. How'd ya like it? I hope you like it a lot.  Once again, I'm sorry this tool so long, but I've been uberly busy. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Oh!!! Before I forget, here is a list of some of the words I used in this chapter.  The spells in that last part are all ancient Egyptian. Here they are!

_Nekh_- defend

_Sedjet_- fire, flame

_Seki_- destroy

_Neser_- to burn

_Sati su iu em sa-k er hesq tep-k_- the slayers of Shu come at thy back to cut off thy head.

_Nen renef emem ahnkhoo_- his name shall not be among the living.

So there ya go. Again, review. I love reviews. They make me so happy and want to write faster so I can make you happy. Till next time kiddies. "What a lot of fun. You guys have been real swell. And there's not a one who can say this ended well. All those secrets you've been concealing, say you're happy now, _Once More With Feeling_. Now I gotta run. See you all in hell!" – Sweet, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, season six.


	16. The Real Prophecy

**Disclaimer:** once again, I own nothing. Kinda sad isn't it? I keep writing these things and you keep reading them. Oh well. It happens.

A/N: sorry for the late updates recently, but I've been uberly busy. Thank you to all my reviewers!!! You guys are the greatest. Here's another chapter for ya. Hope you like it!!

**The New Prophecy**

Chapter 16- The Real Prophecy

            Dumbledore called Hermione to his office the day after the final battle. There were many things to discuss. Hermione marched proudly towards Dumbledore's office. When she got there she said the password ("Licorice Wands") and went up the spiral staircase. She knocked on the door.

            "Come in," Dumbledore called from inside. She walked in tentatively.

            "You needed to see me, Professor?" she asked.

            "Yes, Miss Riddle," he answered. She closed the door and sat in a big, plush chair in front of the headmaster's desk. "I am sure yesterday was a very difficult day for you," he began, "I am sorry that you had to do what you did, but it was for the best. You astounded me with your talents, Hermione. I never thought you would be so powerful as to tap into the power of the ancient Egyptians, which were some of the very first witches and wizards in history. They were very powerful. I am proud of you."

            "Professor?" Hermione started. "I thought Pot-Harry was supposed to vanquish Voldemort." 

            "Ah. That is the other reason why I called you here, Hermione. You see, the prophecy about Harry was a cover, a trick if you will.  It was made so Voldemort wouldn't hear the real prophecy."

            "The _real_ prophecy?"

            "Yes. This is the one that was made only minutes before the other. The second one, about Mr. Potter, is what is known as a cover prophecy, or protective prophecy. They only come with the most important prophecies. One's we cannot allow to fall into the wrong hands, or cannot allow to not come true.  From that night, only Harry's prophecy was recorded and sent to the Department of Mysteries. I have the other here."

            Dumbledore pulled out a pensive. With a wave of his wand, a ghostly Professor Trelawney appeared and began to speak.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born unto him yet given to those who are thought unworthy…she will return to him at the turn of the tide and learn her true power…for she will have power over the earth itself…his heir will betray him…a spy for those she should not associate with…a great battle will be fought and will only end when an ancient power is awoken…the wizarding world will know peace once again.."_

            Hermione sat there for a while, stunned. Her brilliant mind had already worked it out, but she couldn't believe it.

            "Me?" she thought out-loud. "It's about me?"

            "Yes, Hermione. You had to be kept safe. With you alive we were guaranteed a victory. We couldn't let you be killed."

            "Harry was never supposed to kill him."

            "Exactly. He was a sort of decoy, but at a terrible price. Poor Lilly and James. God rest their souls."

            They sat there in silence for a while. Hermione looked around. The portraits of old Headmasters were all snoring, Fawks was perched, listening intently to the previous conversation; so many memories filled Hermione's head. She was really going to miss this place.   

            Dumbledore, as if sensing what she was thinking, said, "Don't worry. You can visit any time you want."

            They both smiled. Hermione stood, told Dumbledore that she'd better be going, and left.

            As Hermione was walking back to her room, Harry saw her and asked if they could talk.

            "Hermione, can we talk?" he asked.

            "Sure," she responded. Harry led her to an empty classroom. She sat on a desktop while Harry stood. "Well?" she asked, starting to get impatient.

            "Oh. Sorry. Um…about all the stuff that happened earlier this year…can we forget it and start all over?" he questioned/begged. She looked at him. He was really nervous. She thought about everything, and decided that she would actually like to be friends with him again. She held out her hand.

            "Hi. I'm Hermione Riddle. Nice to meet you…?"

            "Harry Potter."

            Harry took her hand, a huge smile on his face. They stayed in the room for a while, catching up on things. Hermione told him all about the prophecy. He took it rather well. "The best person for the job took care of it in the end" he had said.

            Hermione finally reached her dorm just a little after dinner had ended. She stepped into the common room and found Draco sitting on one of the couches. He looked up when he heard her enter the room. He stood.

            "Hey," he said.

            "Hey to you too," she responded.

            "Sit down, please."

            "Sure. What's up?"

            "We need to talk."

            "I guess we do."

            Silence.

"When…on the field…my dad…he said some things, and I didn't like them. Did he r-rape you?"

            Hermione was a bit taken back by his question. She had been planning on telling Draco for quite some time, but she always lost her nerve, and the memory itself was horrible enough. She didn't need the image of Draco's face when she told him in there too.

            'It's now or never,' she thought. She took a deep breath and started, "Y-yes. He did."

            Draco just sat there waiting for her to continue. He knew it would be hard for her to get out.

            "It was just after Voldemort had taken me and told me who I was," she began again. "We were in my father's study when Lucius walked in. he bowed, but when he stood up he caught my eye. He told Voldemort what a ravishing daughter he had. Then he asked if he give me a proper welcome. And…and…and my father, my own fucking father, said yes. He said that Lucius would show me what a real man was. I hadn't realized it until then, but Lucius had backed me into a corner. Then he…he…"

            Hermione started to cry. Draco went over to her and pulled her into a hug, trying to console her.

            "It's okay," he whispered. "He won't hurt you any more. The bastard got what was coming to him. He's dead. That'll learn him to mess with my girl."

            Hermione giggled at Draco's last remark. He always managed to make her laugh when she was feeling like crap. She looked up at him.

            "Thanks," she said.

            "Any time," he replied. "Well. Hermione Riddle, you just saved the world by vanquishing the Dark Lord…yesterday…what are you going to do now?"

            Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, "Go to Disneyland? I honestly don't know. A first, huh?"

            "::laugh:: I guess so. I have an idea of what you could do though."

            "And that is…?"

            Draco gently set Hermione on the couch and stood in front of her. Hermione looked at him skeptically. Draco took a deep breath and got down on one knee; Hermione's hand flew to her mouth. A small, velvet box was now in Draco's hand as he looked at her.

            "Hermione Annabella Riddle, I love you. You're the reason I get up in the morning. But now it's not enough. I want to wake up next to you… for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

            Through all the tears, Hermione managed to say, "Yes. Yes, I will." Draco smiled and put the ring on her finger. It was beautiful. The band was silver, and around were small emeralds with a larger one on top. Weaving in between the stones was an Asiatic dragon, its mouth holding the large emerald and the rest of the body wrapped around the band. They kissed.

            "I love you," Draco whispered.

            "I love you too."

A/N: Wow! I never thought my story would be this long! I still have at least one more chapter coming. Hope you like it! I hope you liked this one too. Yeah. So sorry about the late updates. Stupid work. Oh well. We all go through it.  So I was asked why I made Hermione an angel for Halloween in a recent review. Here's the answer:

            I thought it would show what she was really like inside. All people saw was the cold, hard, evil exterior of Hermione and this was a chance to let the inside…well…out.

            So there ya go, if you ever read this far. Next chapter soon!!! ::grumbles:: hopefully. Haha. Till next time kiddies. Spike-(a little bitter) "So that's all, then. Just come to pump me for information." Buffy-"What else would I want to pump you for? I really just said that, didn't I?"  (season six-_Once More With Feeling_).


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I own nothing. I wish I did, but nope. Still living my non-Harry-Potter-owning life...oh well.

A/N: ok guys!!! Here it is. The last chapter of my wonderful fanfic. I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed getting feedback and whatnot. So, without further ado...the last chapter.

**The New Prophecy**

Chapter 17- Epilogue

Graduation came and went, with Draco and Hermione at the top of the class (A/N: well...duh!!!!!). The wedding was set in August. The ceremony was held in Maui, Hawaii on the beach.

Hermione wore a white, spaghetti strap dress (think Sarah Michelle Gellar's dress). Her hair was up on the back of her head in curls with a hibiscus in it. Draco wore white dress pants and a white dress shirt. The whole party went barefoot.

The assembly consisted of very few people. Harry, Ginny, Blaize, Pansy, Dumbledore, Narcissa, Snape, and McGonagall. Blaize was Draco's best man, while Pansy was Hermione's maid of honor. Ron, who never completely got over Hermione, refused to go to the wedding, but he wished them the best of luck.

A few months later, Draco was signed onto the Wasps as seeker. Both Draco and Hermione were thrilled. And another few months later, Hermione signed a contract with _Wand International_, a big wizard record company. Since they traveled around a lot, the time they spent with friends was really special. When they got together with Harry and Ginny, it was a regular hootenanny.

One day, when Harry and Ginny were visiting, they all went to play a friendly game of Quidditch at Draco and Hermione's private field. While flying around, Harry found a question nagging at the back of his head. He stopped flying and called Hermione over.

"Yes?" she asked when she reached him.

"I was wondering..." he started. "If you could start over again, would you choose Ron? I mean now that you know how much he liked you..."

"Harry," she answered. "I wouldn't trade the life I have now for all the riches in the world."

Harry, seeming pleased with the answer, smiled and flew back to the others to rejoin the game. Hermione stayed behind for a while and watched the three play, her focus mainly on Draco. She smiled to herself. She couldn't imagine her life any other way.

"Hey Mya!!!!" Draco called. "Come on!!"

Hermione grinned and flew back to the others where they continued to play.

**_Fin_**

A/N: All done!!!! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story!!! You have no idea how much it means to me. Seriously. Thank you. For my first fanfic. I didn't expect to get this many reviews!!! W00!!! I have another story in mind, and now that I'm done with this one, I can start it. The first chapter should be up soon...hopefully.

Here's a sneak peek of the summary for my newest fanfic called **Learning to Swim**:

Draco spends the summer after sixth year in Greece. And what will he do there? Well, it's a little embarrassing for him, but he doesn't know how to swim. Who else should be his teacher but Hermione? While there, he learns a few more things that learning how to swim...

So there it is. I hope you like that one too. Sound interested? Hope so. Well. Till next time kiddies. "**Riley:** Well. I guess we have to talk. **Buffy:** I guess we do. (_The two sit in awkward, dead silence._) ."


End file.
